Rainbow Six Siege One Shots
by SRoseauthor
Summary: One Shots of some of our favorite operators falling in love with my original characters. Some chapters are very long but I couldn't help myself to cut beautiful stories short. I will keep adding more stories over time. Some adult language and adult scenes. Readers discretion is advised. Requests closed.
1. Blitz: Flawless

Rainbow 6 Siege Fanfiction

Blitz One Shot

Flawless

I drummed my nails nervously along the side of my rifle but in a musical rhythm to hide my never-ending nerves. I sat squished between my new teammates Montagne and Thermite in the back of the SWAT truck while Twitch and Blitz carried on a conversation. This was my first mission with the team and as the recruit I felt my heart in my throat terrified of messing up. The vehicle stopped, and Thermite pushed the doors open jumping down outside. Blitz jumped next and turned to help Twitch out like the perfect gentlemen.

"Wolf?" Blitz called my name holding his hand out for me. I took it and carefully left the truck my black boots landing in soft dirt. His blue eyes shined as he walked with me over to the FBI squad who was in control of the situation until we arrived. "You know wolf in German is pronounced with a v instead of a w sound?"

I smiled at him under my mask. My name stuck with me after one of my previous teammates made my face mask to resemble the features of a snarling wolf. "I know, and your name means lightning in German."

"Very good." He complimented me. "Do you speak German?"

"I speak very little these days." I relaxed next to him as Thermite went to get more info from the FBI team about the house across the street.

Blitz set his shield down and leaned on it. "Oh good, more waiting around." He groaned about Thermite laughing and chatting like he was at a barbeque.

His tone and comment made me laugh and I snickered lightly. "I take it this happens a lot?"

"Happens every time we have to work with the FBI." Blitz said looking over at me. Montagne and Twitch stood next to Thermite trying to gather information about the house.

"So, do you have any idea what we will be facing?" I asked getting nervous looking at the house. All the windows and doors had been boarded up, several police cars had burned down to the metal frame, and blood splashed on some portions of the house. Obliviously the FBI's attempt did not go very well.

"Other than the hostage Six told us about?" He asked standing up straight picking up on my nervousness. "No idea, but it shouldn't matter that much anyway."

"Why not?" I asked confused.

"Because we will move in as we always do." He explained showing off his shield. "I'll take point, Twitch will drone out a path, Thermite will provide an entrance and Montagne will be out back up."

I nodded noticing how my name was left off. "Sounds like your plan is flawless."

"It was flawed until you joined us. Now it will be flawless."

I rolled my eyes. "How? Each one of you had brought something unique and valuable to the team. I'm a regular grunt with nothing special. I have no idea why Six had me transferred."

He tilted his head before turning his back to the others facing me head on. "You are very valuable and so unique that Six saw you and _wanted_ you. Yes, the tools make the job easier but it's the people that make up Rainbow and make us so powerful." He placed his hand on my shoulder. "Let go of the worry and just rely on your team. It's going to be just fine. If you freak out just remember we are there to cover you."

"Thank you, Blitz." I smiled up at him feeling better.

"That and your crazy skills in the field being the perfect soldier but I thought my last statement was better." He chuckled.

I started laughing letting the stress go.

"Are we ready to move out?" Thermite said coming over to us.

Blitz picked up his shield. "Let's look alive out here."

We made our way over to the other side of the house to the garage where Thermite set up a breaching charge.

Blitz looked back at me. "Do you think I have time to use the bathroom?" He winked at me with a chuckle and I started laughing.

"A really big fucking hole coming right up." Thermite pushed the detonator and the brimstone burned through the reinforced door before exploding inwards.

Blitz rushed in first with Thermite on his tail while Twitch and I followed up behind them to cover them. Montagne deployed his shield and covered us from any hostile that could sneak up on us. Once inside, everything in me shifted from nervousness to this deadly hunter inside. I moved quietly checking corners and dark places listening for the slightest sound. We made our way up into the second main floor when I heard the hostiles shifting around in their hiding places. I moved up front placing a hand on Blitz shoulder halting him in his rush. He looked back at me confused as I listened. I had ear pieces that amplified faint sounds and dulled gunshots and explosions. I signaled to him three on the left in the room and two on the right in the kitchen.

"Wolf come with me, Thermite and Twitch take the kitchen and Montagne cover out backs." Blitz said. We all moved into position. "Wolf cover your eyes."

I ducked my head into his shoulder hiding behind his shield as he flashed the living room and gunfire exploded from the blinded hostiles. When they reloaded Blitz and I pushed into the room taking out each hostile and clearing the room. I posted up by the foyer wall peaking upstairs.

"I have a clear view of the balcony and it's completely deserted." I said into the coms. "It doesn't feel right."

"We will take the alternate route then." Blitz reloaded his pistol.

Our team regrouped at the back stairs and worked our way up towards the third-floor master bedroom. Twitch sent up a drone marking targets for us. I took a moment calming myself before pushing up with Blitz and Thermite. We were caught in a crossfire in the hallway as Blitz covered from the main hall, Montagne covered the rear and the rest of us countered the attacked from a half-remodeled room and a child's bedroom. I heard a crash to see a hostile rip down the barrier of the master bedroom and that's when I noticed the suicide bomber rushing towards us.

"Blitz! Flash! Flash! Flash!" I called trying to get a bead on the bomber.

He flashed multiple times and I struggled against the bright light but fired a whole clip finally getting a headshot killing the bomber. I crouched down reloading my rifle when a round clipped past Blitz's shield and sliced deep into my bicep.

I cried out grabbing my arm seeing the blood flow over my fingers. Blitz pulled me behind his shield. "You'll be alright." He helped me wrap gauze around my arm.

I gritted my teeth snarling at the pain. "Motherfuckers." I reloaded my gun. "I'm so sick of this shit." I called to my team to get down and without warning I rose up and placed four perfect headshots down the hall. I then slipped into the construction room and lit up any hostile in the room checking for a hostage. Once things had gone silent I rejoined the team reloading my mag. "I hate crossfires." They stared at me blankly. "What?"

Thermite came to life with a huge smile on his face. "Now that's what I'm fucking talking about!"

"Well done Wolf." Twitch flashed me a smile.

Blitz took me over to a corner making me sit on the extra lumber the owners had laying around. "You guys grab the hostage I will patch her up."

"But-" I protested until he gave me a scolding glare making me stop talking. "Fine." I set my rifle down pulling out my pistol letting him work on my shoulder.

Blitz unwrapped my arm and cleaned it up. "Lucky for you the bullet only grazed your shoulder."

I smiled at his overprotectiveness. "See told you I was fine."

Blitz removed his helmet and for the first time I got to see how handsome he was. His sharp jawline accented his perfect white smile and his blue eyes shined brighter with his messy blond hair. I felt a blush heat up over my face. I knew I was crushing on him since I arrived, but this was the only time we spent alone together since my transfer.

"I know you will be fine, but I like to ensure my teammates get the best of care." He admitted his blue eyes locked on my wound. His hands carefully wrapped my arm back up after stopping the bleeding.

"Well thank you for the care. You're very sweet for an operator."

I noticed the red hue in his cheeks gather at the surface. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because of all the things we've seen and done. Tends to take the innocence away."

"Just because the innocence of a person has been tainted doesn't mean they can't care about others." He explained his German accent thicker than before the more serious he got. "Some say I'm very resilient about the things I've experienced but in truth I use humor to lighten things up to keep my sanity in check."

"Is that why you were making jokes?" I removed my mask feeling the heat of the unfinished room closing in on me needing air on my face.

"Mhm." He hummed in a deep tone. He gathered the materials packing them away. "It's exactly why. Plus, you were incredibly nervous, and I thought it would help you."

"It did thank you." I slid my pistol back into the holster. "You're an amazing person more than you give yourself credit for."

He shook his head. "No, I am not. There are many things about myself I don't like."

"But those things could be why someone loves you. They make you who you are. Not everyone is perfect, and those flaws make someone unique."

He nodded resting his hands on either side of my hips. "You're very wise for being so young."

I scoffed rolling my eyes. "I'm not that young."

He started chuckling. "How young then?"

"Twenty-six." I admitted.

He nodded. "Elven year difference."

"Bullshit no way! You look way younger than thirty-seven!"

He started laughing. "You flatter me."

"Oh, I'm sorry that you drank from the fountain of youth and stayed this young forever." I mocked making him laugh more. "Watch in ten years my ass will be dragging and you'll still be looking like a stallion, still very hot, running around taking out terrorists."

He started laughing harder at my comments. Hearing his laugh made my heart flutter in my chest. He wiped the tears from his eyes and sat next to me holding his helmet in his hands. "So, you think I'm hot?"

My face flushed, and I realized what I had said out loud in my rant. "I don't know what you're talking about." I went to get up and he snagged my wrist pulling me against his chest. My hands landed on his SWAT vest my nails scraping across the thick fabric. I looked up at him and saw the sweet affectionateness in his eyes.

His hand brushed over my blushing cheek and I leaned into his touch without a second thought. His arm snaked around my waist pulling me closer to him holding me on my tip toes. His thumb raised my chin to meet his eyes. "Ich habe mich am ersten Tag in dich verliebt. _(I fell in love with you the first day I met you)_" He pulled me closer his lips brushing against mine and my heart thundered in my chest.

"Ich liebe dich auch. _(I love you too)_" I said understanding the German he said to me. His lips pulled up into a crooked smile before drawing me in and kissing me swiftly as a gasped slipped out and I melted in his arms. My arms wrapped around his neck bringing him closer kissing him. His hand rested on the small of my back making me arch up into him and I granted him access tasting him. As he pulled away his tongue flicked up the top of my lip setting me on fire and he chuckled deeply at my reaction.

"I've been wanting to do that for the longest time." He said brushing his thumb over my cheek.

"Not as long as I have." I admitted resting my head on his chest and he held me tight letting the worries of the world fall away.

"Be mine, Liebling? _(Darling)"_ He asked.

I looked up at him a smile on my face. "I thought my kiss made that obvious, but yes. I will be yours."

He smiled kissing me again making me laugh spinning us around.

"Blitz!" Thermite called, and Blitz immediately set me back down. "If you two are done, we are ready to go."

Blitz draped his arm over my shoulder walking us out flashing Thermite with his shield making him curse at us and I snickered under Blitz's arm.


	2. Doc: Doctor's Care

Rainbow 6 Siege Fanfiction

Doc One Shot

Doctor's Care

I leaned on the wall using it for support as I took another ragged breath my throat burning against the sensation. We just completed the mission to protect the package from the terrorists trying to take it. Jӓger would soon arrive and take the package to an undisclosed location. I felt weak and hot brushing my wrist over my damp forehead, but I didn't want the others to worry about me, so I buried it all down.

"Rouge?" I heard the familiar voice of the French doctor call me.

I turned to see him coming over holding his P90. "What is it Doc?"

"I came to see if you were alright." He stopped short of me tilting his head his blue eyes analyzing me. "I've barely seen you all mission and you normally bunk down with me in the objective room."

"I'm fine, really. Just a bit antsy this time." I pushed off the wall heading back to the objective. He caught my wrist as I past him.

"Rouge?" He pulled me to face him and he flipped up the shield on his helmet lowering his face mask. He was always a sight to see a handsome doctor with a very sexy French accent. My heart fluttered seeing him. His eyes narrowed. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing Doc." An itching cough grew in my throat and my head felt like it was swimming in jelly.

His gloved hand came over my face resting the back of his hand on my forehead. "You have a fever." He sighed.

I shook my head. "It's just hot in here and I've been running around-"

"I'm a licensed doctor, Rouge. You can't lie to me about being sick." He scolded me lightly. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I didn't want you all to worry." I admitted to him lowering my eyes.

He slung his rifle behind him running his hands under my throat pushing on my lymph nodes. I cringed at his touch the soreness making me feel worse. "Sore throat?" I nodded. "Cough?" I shook my head. He placed his arm around me guiding me back to the objective room. "It would be better for you to rest instead of running around."

"I'm sorry Doc." I mumbled.

"For what? Getting sick? You're only human." He chuckled softly. "Plus, it makes me happy when I get to take care of you."

I settled down on top of an abandoned desk. "Does it? Or are you just trying to cheer me up?"

Doc pushed down on my shoulder making my lay down. "Both technically."

I smiled faintly at him.

* * *

We loaded up into the truck as Jӓger air lifted the package to the undisclosed location. The trip back to base was uneventful and when I stepped out I headed straight for the showers. Stripped of all dirt and sweat I came out in a comfy pair of shorts and a tank top. Feeling too weak to walk I leaned on the wall and Doc came up to me. Without warning he scooped me up in his arms causing a yelp to escape from me.

"Doc what are you doing?" I asked clinging to him afraid of being dropped. I knew Doc had the strength to carry Sledge, but I was terrified of heights…all heights.

"You are sick mon amour (my love)." He purred in his accent. Doc's white lab coat brushed against my cheek.

"I'll be fine with some sleep." I protested.

He pushed open the door to the medical wing and laid me in one of the beds by his desk. "I know but this way I can monitor your health." He settled me down under the white sheets pulling a spare blanket from the cupboard. As soon as my head hit the pillow all my strength had vanished, and I accepted how sick I was. Doc covered me up and took my temperature giving me a scorned look. "One hundred and two fever. Tsk tsk." He gathered meds to bring down my fever making me take them.

Someone knocked on the door and Bandit came in holding a cloth over the back of his hand. "Doc are you busy? I need your help."

I shooed Doc to help Bandit who explained how he cut himself on the razor wire trying out a new method of his gadgets. I nestled into the bed and soon fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

I woke up coughing horribly whimpering in pain from my aching chest. I fell back against the pillow trying to breathe. Doc applied his stethoscope to my chest listening to me breathe. He stepped back helping me sit up to look down my throat. Doc didn't seem very pleased with his findings. "Mon amour, have you ever had strep before?"

"A few times when I was younger, but I don't remember feeling this sick." I said.

Doc pulled out a swab kit and I groaned. He chuckled lightly. "What?"

"I hate those tests." I mumbled.

"I'll try to be quick." He sat on the edge of the bed to stabilize his hand. "Open wide, try to hold still. I'm sorry mon amour (my love)." I took a breath and opened wide sticking out my tongue clenching the bed sheets. The swab reached far back into my throat the dry cotton scratching my tonsils and I fought every instinct to pull away from him, digging my nails into the blanket more. I wanted to cough so bad as tears welled in my eyes. He swabbed once and then twice just in case. "Okay you can relax."

I coughed harshly taking the water at my bedside chugging it down with no relief. I wiped the tears from my face. "I hate that so much."

Doc placed the swabs into a bag and called a courier to pick them up. "But you are my best patient."

I curled up under the blankets watching him work. "I hate it when I get sick. Mostly because when I do it's never a cold or the flu."

Doc came and sat by me after confirming the pickup time. "Like what?"

"Pneumonia, strep, stomach flu, shingles. Oh, and the worst combination was strep with food poisoning."

He tilted his head. "Shingles?"

I nodded. "At nine years old."

He shook his head. "You must have been mistaken."

I pointed at his computer. "Look it up. It's in my file. I still remember the pain on my right side and rubbing against a tree on our camping trip because I couldn't scratch it." I chuckled lightly. "It's funny my left side is more sensitive than my right now."

He ran his hand up and down my back soothing my aches. "You've been through a lot mon amour (my love)."

I blushed at his touch. "But this time I have the best and sweetest doctor in the world to care for me."

He sighed smiling and I noticed the blush in his cheeks. "That you do. Rest now." He left me to sleep and I curled up more thinking of how he called me his love. I didn't speak French but being a romantic I knew the various ways of love nicknames from around the world.

* * *

After my confirmed diagnosis Doc kept me in the medical wing and even set up a bed for himself to watch over me in the night. He pushed fluids and antibiotics into my system for the next several days. Doc would sit behind me on my bed massaging my back helping me through my sickness. Doc worried this strand was worse than he anticipated with no relief in sight. I leaned back into his hands my head on my knees.

"Just shoot me Doc." I whimpered.

"Now why would I do that?" He rested his head on my shoulder running his hands down my arm. "Why would I harm the one I love?"

I stiffened at his words turn to see him. "You love me? Even though I'm dying?"

He chuckled shaking his head at me. "You're not dying mon amour (my love) and yes I do love you very much. For a long time now."

"Why did you never say anything?" I laced my fingers in his.

"You never gave me the chance to. Dashing around the base, traveling on missions the only real time we got to spend together were missions and even then, is not the best time to admit one's affection."

I buried my head in my lap coughing again whimpering at the itch in my throat. "I'm sorry for ruining the moment."

He brushed his hand through my hair clearing strands from my face. "Not at all love. I am curious if you return my affection?"

I turned in his arms laying my head on his chest holding onto his white lab coat and dark blue scrub top. "Of course, I do Doc. I purposely bunked down in the objective rooms with you, so I could spend time with you. It also helped calm my nerves knowing you were right there."

"I'll always be right here." He kissed the top of my head before lulling me to sleep.

* * *

A week had passed, and Doc and I set to work reinforcing the walls of the objective room. I locked the barrier down, set out traps, boarded up windows and set up my LMG. Doc came over pulling me in for a kiss before we would soon be overrun fighting for our lives against hostiles.

"Hey!" Rook called interrupting our kiss. "When did you two happen?"

I looked up at Doc who hid his blushing face under his mask muttering to his teammate in French. I got into position right as one of the doors blew up into shattered pieces of wood. I risked a glance at Doc who gave me a sharp nod giving me the confidence I needed. I opened fire onto the hostiles. It felt good to be back on the job at full health with Doc at my side giving me covering fire as I reloaded.


	3. Fuze: Hostage

Rainbow 6 Siege Fanfiction

Fuze One Shot

Hostage

I came around the corner flipping through my phone only to see a strange shadow in my peripheral vision. I looked up to see Glaz rappelling down the side of the building then stopped to make eye contact with me. He was in full gear and loadout as Fuze stood plastered against the side of the wall preparing to rush in. Then I noticed Kapkan crouched by the doorway, Fuze was heading to, with a paintball grenade and Tachanka with a water balloon I imagined filled with paint ready to throw. I froze getting the sense I walked in on something I was not supposed to know about. I stood there, eyes shifting from each motionless operator while they stared at me like prey.

I stared at them not knowing what to do. Should I run? Should I stay? Or should I try to vanish into thin air? I didn't know, but what was certain was my mortality and what they would do to me as a witness. It made me shudder. My left foot shifted back ready to run. I waited for a signal or a motion from them that would let me know if I was in danger.

"Poluchit' yeye! _(get her!)"_ Tachanka shouted.

I bolted like a deer and ran for my life heading straight for the base away from the training grounds. I rounded a corner and smacked right into a firm chest. I yelped in surprise and Fuze grabbed my wrists not letting me go before he picked me up throwing me over his shoulders. I tried to squirm out of his grip and he ran a hand between my legs locking a bicep around my thigh to keep me from kicking. He carried me like a fox scarf over a rich lady's shoulders and my face flushed at the thought of his arm between my legs. This was not how I planned on having my crush's attention on me. He carried me inside where Tachanka and Kapkan had set up a defending base for whatever game they were playing. Fuze effortlessly lifted me up and over his head laying me on the bed for Tachanka to bind my hands and feet. The fact that Fuze was able to carry me and lift me over his shoulders like I weight nothing, reminded me of how skilled of and operator he really was.

"What the fuck are you guys doing to me?" I growled. "I swear when I get out of this―"

"Easy Iceman." Tachanka said using my callsign. He moved me to sit at the head of the bed. "We're running a drill and we needed a hostage. You just happened to walk in at the perfect time."

"Why didn't you just ask?" I growled at my superior. I wasn't exactly a part of the Spetsnaz unit but Tachanka was my mentor and Kapkan was my sparring partner.

Tachanka shrugged. "Where would be the fun in that?" He placed a strip of duct tape over my mouth. "Besides I didn't think I would ever hear you scream like that. Fuze snuck up on you good. The miss Iceman, the miss I never flinch or lose focus, the miss I wait for my prey to mess up and then take the shot." He mocked my file from my previous commander's comments.

I glared at him so darkly my stare could peel paint off the wall. I moved my legs and swiftly kicked him in the leg right on the nerve in his thigh giving him a dead leg. He limped over to his position with his LMG in the corner rubbing his leg. I snickered at him and Kapkan stifled a chuckle under his mask.

I tried to get comfortable and soak in all the information from their exercise. I could hear footsteps creeping above me on the ceiling followed by a _clunk_. My eyes went wide realizing Fuze set a cluster charge. His cluster charges were not made for paintball. Kapkan swiftly picked me up and dove behind a shield as the bombs went off. I curled up in Kapkan's protection peeking under his arm to see the cluster charges explode into burst of colorful paint. Tachanka ended up getting covered from head to toe in bright pink.

Once the explosions stopped smoke burst into the room and I knew Glaz was already inside with us. Kapkan fired blindly into the room hoping to get a hit on Glaz. It was no use because Glaz littered Kapkan's chest with paint as I was yanked from behind the shield and carried out of the room. Outside Fuze set me on a concrete barrier and cut my bonds lose. I ripped the tape from my mouth and started smacking him profusely.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" I yelled hitting him nonstop. "A cluster charge next to a hostage?"

"It was only paint." He retorted using his arms to cover his face.

I smacked him good in the stomach forcing air out of him in a _huff_. "Fucking scared the shit out of me! I thought I was going to die!"

His shoulders shook, and his deep chuckle came from behind his mask. He stood up straight removing his helmet revealing his handsome rugged face, blue eyes and heart stopping smile. He looked so cinematic, like a cheesy love movie, but I froze nonetheless. His gloved hand pulled my waist closer to him. He leaned down and kissed me. I stiffened immediately before his other hand brushed a gloved thumb across my cheek and I melted immediately at his touch. His kiss changed from tender to hungry. I opened to him tasting him and he cradled me against him as I barely touched the ground with my toes. He pulled away leaving my head spinning, heart racing and it took a moment for my eyes to focus again.

"Believe it or not dorogoy (_darling_) I would never hurt you." He smiled brushing a strand of hair from my face. "I should kiss you more often to see how your eyes change from blue to silver again."

I snapped out of it knowing the others were watching us and knew they would tease me for this. "They do not change color." I slipped from his grip making him chuckle knowing damn well no matter how much I denied my love for him it was bluntly obvious. "Next time one of you can be hostage." I stormed off.

"Admit it Iceman you love him!" Tachanka roared in laughter and I flipped him off heading back to my room.

* * *

Later that evening I paced my room contemplating the kiss my fingers brushing my lower lip.

"He loves you." Finka said as she worked on her gear. "He told me so on our last mission."

I stopped half way in our shared room. "Then why not just tell me? Why did he just kiss me?"

Finka adjusted the light on her desk lamp. "Because Fuze is very bad with social skills let alone telling people how he feels. The Spetsnaz boys have worked together so long they can read each other like a book. I myself had to get the load down from Tachanka about themselves. Trust me Fuze loves you."

I thought about our kiss, him carrying me to safety outside, and his cinematic action of removing his helmet made my stomach flutter. I liked him for a long time, but I never thought about letting my guard down and falling in love with him. Fuze and I spent countless hours on missions together and worked so fluently without even speaking that I fell in love with his stoic and quiet ways. But I didn't want to be the damsel of the group for others to read like a book, but I also knew from experience that our lives in this job are not long lived.

"Why don't you tell him how you feel?" Finka suggested.

"I don't want to put myself out there to be made fun of or shot down." I admitted. I couldn't handle being rejected and forced to go on missions with him knowing he broke my heart.

"Iceman, he kissed you in front of everyone!" Finka growled. "You stubborn woman. Go tell him and give me some peace before you run a rut into the ground!"

"But-"

"Go!" She turned around pointing at the door.

I headed out like a scolded puppy. "Where-"

"In the common room drinking on the sectional." She said knowing exactly where Fuze spent his spare time.

I headed downstairs into the common room that was made to keep most of us occupied. Some rarely stepped into the room in fear of the Russians who claimed it like a kingdom. I stepped carefully trying to be quiet in order to peak into the room to see if he was alone or with the others. I couldn't tell him in front of the others.

I peeked around the corner and Fuze's eyes landed right on me as he set his bottle of vodka down on his knee. "Iceman?"

_Shit._ My stomach clenched. _Of course, he was not alone._ I thought to myself. I leaned on the doorway giving him my puppy eyed look as I did when I needed to talk alone.

"Day nam paru minut tovarishchi. _(Give us a few minutes comrades.)_" Fuze said and the others left the room without question. He set the bottle down on the table standing up as I came over to him. "What is it dorogoy? _(darling?)_" His gruff voice sent a shrill down my spine.

I walked over to him and placed my forehead on his chest like I've done a thousand times before. He rubbed my back without a care in the world. "I hate it when you're right." I mumbled.

He chuckled deeply pulling me closer. "Right about what?"

I moaned hating to admit this, but he knew it already and there was no way out. I clenched my eyes shut snaking my arms around his muscular waist. "I love you Fuze…"

I felt him stiffen before he placed a gentle kiss on my head. "I love you too."

"About damn time!" Tachanka said flopping on the couch taking up his drink again.

"Bite me." I growled at him and he didn't even flinch just took a swig of his drink. "At least I had the nerve to admit it unlike some LMG lord who has yet to confess to Finka."

Tachanka spit his drink across the room and Fuze set me in his lap laughing. Tachanka wiped his face. "How did you know about that?"

I smirked taking a drink of Fuze's vodka he offered me. "I didn't, but I do now."

"Blyat. _(fuck.)_" He grumbled before heading out of the room. "Finka!"

I snuggled into Fuze leaning my head on his forehead staring into his soft blue eyes feeling so untouchable.


	4. Glaz: Painted

Rainbow 6 Siege Fanfiction

Glaz One Shot

Painted

It was early when Glaz carried his art supplies down to the easel he set up in the reading room, facing the eastern morning sun, the night before. He awoke early to greet the mid-spring day to paint the landscape as the golden sun would set the countryside in a new view for only a few short hours. This time he was determined to capture the beauty it displayed. As he approached the room his sharp ears caught the sound of a classical piano song playing from the room. He peeked his head into the room to find, much to his surprise, the new recruit operator that captured his interest. She sat in the window seat, parallel from his easel, soaking up the morning sun writing in a notebook oblivious to him.

Her blonde hair was down capturing the light as if her soul fed off its power, her long legs were exposed in her grey cotton shorts and her chest fell softly with each breath she took under the black spaghetti strap top. He remembered Six introducing her to the team with a warning of caution from the recruit's trust issues from her days in training. The team she was deployed with tried to kill her just because she excelled above all the others. Her back displayed the scar from the knife that sliced into her as they tried to drown her. The thoughts of her past boiled in him and he reminded himself that if he got any angrier, he would snap the paint brushes in his hands. Glaz closed his eyes and banished the thoughts before knocking on the door frame announcing his presence.

Nightshade's head perked up at the sound and her heart leapt in her chest seeing the Russian sniper holding paint supplies in the doorway. The easel she saw when she arrived did not go a miss, but she never expected _him_ to be the artist of the team. This morning instead of his normal military attire he wore grey sweats and a black t shirt that hugged his chest in very suggestive ways. He still wore his trademark beanie as she wore her trademark anklet made of pearls on a braided rope. But for the first time she was able to see his full face without his mask and face paint. His well-trimmed dark beard accented his jawline in a way that sparked a flutter in her stomach.

She smiled softly at him happy and welcoming. "Good morning Glaz." Her voice was soft like velvet and it sent a shudder through him.

"I wasn't expecting you to be here." He said quietly, his Russian accent was not as thick as his other teammate's, but it still brought a blush to her face.

She brushed a lock of hair behind her ear sitting upright. "I can go, if you would like some peace?"

"No, please stay." He smiled at her, his lips curling upwards.

She settled back down into her spot and watched him move over to set up his supplies. She smiled feeling the warmth on her cheeks and that fluttering feeling only he gave her. In her mind he was way out of her league, being a seasoned operator on the Rainbow team, and around six years older than her. She had found out from Maverick, who was her mentor. She let him have his peace and continued writing the love story she had been working on since she arrived at the sitting room. Nightshade knew she couldn't paint, hell she could barely draw something decent in her opinion, but she always wanted to learn. She sneakily lowered the volume on her iPod in between songs so she could listen to the soft sounds of the brushes on the canvas. A delicate smile laid on her lips and her eyes softened half open as she wrote in descriptive detail and emotion of two lovers expressing their feelings. She often looked up to the landscape outside seeing the beauty and magic of the morning sun as an inspiration for the moment.

Glaz settled on his stool thinking about where he should start on the landscape outside, but his icy blue eyes kept drifting the picturesque American girl to his left. He shifted in his seat a few times at the thought of painting her and finally gave into the temptation running his brush along the canvas. The change in her eyes and smile that strengthened on her face did not go a miss to the sharp-eyed sniper when the sound of his brush filled the room pleasing her. She relaxed more in his presence flipping to a new page to continue her work. Glaz painted her in the window with the golden light shining down on her, the forest outside in the background and the flowers that smiled up at her in the window sill.

An hour passed, and they continued their work enjoying one another's presence. Glaz left momentarily to return with two water bottles and carried one over to her. She looked up at him with her wide blue eyes filled with happiness and love. He felt the thick shot through his heart with the way she gazed up at him, her long thick lashes emphasizing her blue green eyes, and her tender blush lips pulled up into a smile. She thanked him, and he reluctantly returned to his spot on his stool instead of sitting with her, her back on his chest and his arms around her. He had no idea where the thought came from or why he needed to be around her, but he smiled nonetheless.

He soon finished the details of her body and put in the finer details of the forest and flowers that accented the colors of her eyes and hair. Nightshade stood, and he glanced over to see her stretch exposing her stomach for a moment and Glaz blushed at the parts of her tattoo he saw on her hip.

"Ready Nightshade?" Maverick called from the doorway.

She recoiled to her normal size gathering her things. Glaz tried to ignore Maverick's presence as the feeling of jealousy crept up on him. After all Maverick was her mentor and would spend the most time with her.

"Yeah, just let me change and I'll meet you outside." She headed over to the door but stopped next to the sniper that made her heart flutter. She laid a folded note on the small empty space on his table before placing a gentle hand on his shoulder to get his attention. "Thank you for your company."

Glaz stiffened at first from her touch but instantly melted realizing it was _her_ warm gentle hand on his muscular shoulder. He turned slightly towards her giving her a very warm smile bowing his head. "The pleasure is all mine dorogoy. _(darling.)_" He said, and her face flushed so quickly at his Russian words. Her smile seeped down into her soul and it filled him with pride knowing he could get her to smile and blush with a few small words. "Same time tomorrow?"

Nightshade's heart leapt against her rib cage. "I look forward to it." Her hand slipped from his shoulder and she left the room clutching her notebook against her chest. She began begging for the day to be over and the night to pass quickly if only to get to spend the morning with him again.

Glaz looked down to get a new color of paint to find a folded note on his stand. He quickly wiped the stray paint from his calloused hands on his paint stained towel before picking up the lined paper and opening it. Inside she had written in beautiful cursive that flowed across the page like she did over his heart.

_The shadows of the trees outside shifted and danced above me in the window. The sun spilling between the leaves its warm fingertips touching my soft skin through the thin glass. Poems whispered in my ears. Everything so peaceful. He sat across from me and I knew he was full of darkness and danger and yet there was something inside of him that kept pulling me towards him like a hidden gem gleaming in a cave. I hid my face behind my hair and dared to take another glance. My stomach jumped when I caught him looking right at me. Our eyes locked. His blue eyes had captured my own and I couldn't breathe. Inside my lungs screamed, my heart ached, and I craved his touch. That warm caressing touch you long for in the night laying alone, when the bad thoughts come back up from the days in the field, or those tender moments watching the snowfall next to a fire trying to stay warm. Inside something started grabbing my attention. Just by looking into his gorgeous eyes he was taking over my mind and soul. My heart slowed, beating hard and falling in love with him by this one glance. I felt the sun shimmering on us envying what we shared in that one moment._

"Timur?" Shuhrat had disturbed the sniper from his thoughts coming over to see his comrade's newest work of art. He stood behind Glaz examining the painting before looking at the note Glaz held in his hand. "What's all this?" He asked in Russian ensuring their conversation would be kept private.

"Nightshade left this on my table before heading to training." Glaz responded fluently in his mother tongue.

Fuze smirked. "How did you get the painting of her in your mind to come out so realistic?"

"She sat there while I painted her, and she wrote this."

Fuze shifted back a moment in shock. "You asked her to model for you?"

Glaz shook his head. "No, I didn't. It just sort of happened that way. I came up to paint and she was already sitting in the window when I arrived. I couldn't help myself."

Fuze examined the painting before reading the note she left for the talented sniper. "I think she's in love with you." He chuckled softly returning the note. "I also think you've fallen for her comrade."

"I doubt she is. It's probably her just sharing her work with me." Glaz said with a little uncertainty in his voice.

Fuze scoffed at him. "You mean to tell me the woman, who trusts no one, wrote this and left in on your table as a show and tell? That's a load of shit Timur and if you don't act quickly she will hate herself for leaving this with you with nothing in return." Fuze smacked him in the back of the head. "Don't be stupid Glazkov."

Glaz rubbed the sore spot on his head. "Okay, but what am I supposed to do? She's harder to find than anything. Trust me I should know, I've looked for her before."

"Leave her a gift at her door for her to find." Fuze suggested. "But don't waste this shot because of your timid side Glaz. This level of love," He gestured to the note and the painting. "doesn't come easy for people like us."

Fuze left him so contemplate his next move. Glaz turned to the painting and he could almost see Nightshade turning the page of her note book. He picked up a thin brush and dipped it into the white paint before signing it at the bottom.

* * *

Nightshade returned to her room later that night longing for a nice hot shower coated in a thin layer of sweat and fresh bruises from sparing with Maverick. She approached her door and stopped at the sight of a large beige cloth over a rectangular item leaning on her door. She unlocked her door setting her things inside before kneeling and pulling back the cloth. To her disbelief the item was a canvas painting of the reading room of earlier this morning. The details and colors overwhelmed her. The image of herself writing on the windowsill displayed her in such way she couldn't believe that the beautiful woman in the painting was what others perceived of her. The painting took her breath away with the golden colors of the sun enveloping the room and she covered her smile with a delicate hand. Down at the bottom right corner of the painting was a white letter sentence.

'_And with that one moment they shared, he too fell in love with her.' Timur 'Glaz' Glazkov._

He had signed the painting.

Tears welled in her eyes in disbelief that the sniper read her note and returned her love. Her smile grew more and more as she looked around for any sign of him, but the hallway was empty. She wiped the happy tears from her eyes before she carefully carried the painting inside and hung it on the wall perfectly to be seen from all angles.

Little to her knowledge laying nearly a hundred yards out, in the forest, scoped in through the window, Glaz watched her tearful reaction to his painting. To see her smile and tear up with a blush on her face and a hand over her heart was the greatest compliment he ever received for his artwork. He packed up his rifle and hiked back down to base. "Sleep well dorogoy. _(darling.)_" He said with a final glance at her door.


	5. Kapkan: Healed

Rainbow 6 Siege Fanfiction

Kapkan One Shot

Healed

Kapkan's POV

I sighed again taking another drink of my vodka as Tachanka mumbled on about him and Finka's new relationship. I was happy for him, I truly was. After all it had been years since his last relationship, but it had been a month since I broke up with Frost, the woman who I thought loved me. I caught her in bed with Buck her supposed best friend from their days JTF2. Finka came over with a bandage around her arm and sat in Tachanka's lap.

"What happened here love?" Tachanka asked inspecting the white bandage in the crook of her arm.

She smiled softly at the bandage. "I got my blood drawn by Doc's new assistant. Doc has been having a hard time with the missions and keeping up the medical wing that Six hired him a tech. She's really sweet and very pretty. She got me in one stick unlike Doc who seems to be having more trouble with me each time."

"What's her name?" Fuze asked lounging in his chair.

Finka thought back for a moment. "She has kind of a strange name I think it was Ithelia or something like that."

"Ithelia?" Fuze scoffed. "What kind of a name is that?"

Finka chuckled. "She said it was Elven. Her mother loved the author J.R.R Tolkien."

"I like that name." Glaz commented pouring another glass of vodka.

"You would, being the poet of the group." Tachanka teased.

"Artist," Glaz growled. "not poet."

I remained quiet still heated up about Frost.

"You should go meet her Kapkan." Finka said and I raised my glare to her. "Maybe she will get you out of your lousy damn mood."

"I'm not in a mood." I growled. "I'm pissed off there's a difference."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Either way you deserve better than Frost and it's about time you move on."

My hand landed on the knife strapped to my hip to remind her of my boundaries.

"Go ahead pull it." Finka challenged. "I'll take you on again."

* * *

Ithelia's POV

It had only been half an hour since Finka left and here she was knocking on the doorframe disturbing me from stocking. I turned to her in my well fitted black scrubs holding a flat of blood tubes.

"Did you forget something Finka?" I asked setting the tubes down.

Finka came in dragging a tall muscular man with dark feathered messy hair and captivating blue eyes into the room. My eyes fell down to the blood soaked towel around his forearm. "Ithelia, we need a little medical attention."

I came over to them placing gloves on my hands before lifting the towel on his arm. He had a decent sized cut in his arm and I applied more pressure. "Come and sit here." I guided him to my examination table and had him settle down before turning to Finka. "I can't leave any of you alone for thirty minutes. What happened?" I pulled my supplies out to stitch him up.

Finka gave me a sheepish smile and he rolled his eyes. "We had a disagreement."

I shook my head smiling. "Finka do you need medical attention?" I pulled my stool over sitting down in front of him.

"No." She leaned on the doorway.

"Okay then you're free to go." I dismissed her. "I don't need you making him mad again."

Finka slipped out letting me concentrate. I smiled at him softly smelling the vodka on him as he watched me carefully. "Would you like me to numb it or is the liquor enough for you?"

He tilted his head. "I didn't drink that much, but yes please."

I injected the needle directly into his wound numbing it as he hissed. "Sorry." I disposed of the needle waiting for it to take effect. "What was this disagreement about that ended up in a knife fight?"

"Something a little personal." He said quietly. His voice was deep and gruff with a very attractive accent. His eyes watched me attentively as I cleaned the wound.

I began stitching his arm up. "Personal for her or you?"

He shifted in the seat getting comfortable. "Personal for me."

I hummed. "Well, she should be more respectful to you then."

He scoffed. "Her and I don't see eye to eye."

"I noticed." I smiled up at him feeling the blush growing on my face. "Don't worry her next appointment I'll use the larger bore needle on her."

He started chuckling. "Thank you."

"I never did catch your name."

"Kapkan is my codename." He cleared his throat. "But you can call me Maxim."

"It's very nice to meet you, under the circumstance." I finished stitching up his arm cleaning the wound and applying and anti-bacterial cream on his arm. I massaged the tissue around his forearm to help the blood flow and healing process start. It would also help him tomorrow as the nerves would soon fire letting him know of his wound. "That should do just fine." I changed my gloves applying a new pair to wrap his arm.

"How did you get involved with our team?" He curiously asked.

I started a soft wrap enjoying the heat of his arm on my cold fingers. "I worked in America for several years as a phlebotomist before going to school as a trauma doctor. Never did finish my schooling though."

"Why not?"

I looked up through my lashes to meet his wolf like stare. "Because while I was doing my clinicals there was a shooting at the hospital. Several people died before I was able to take out the shooter. He shot me right through my hip when I tackled him down. Bye-bye bikinis. Took his rifle and ended up shooting him in the skirmish." I smiled softly. "It never phased me, I didn't go into shock or regret anything but getting to him sooner. The story went viral and then I got a phone call from Six. She asked when I would be able to travel and if I wanted to join. I said yes it being the only chance the military would take me."

"You've tried to enlist before?"

"I did." I tightened the bandage around his arm and secured it. "But my physical health and needing corrective eye surgery kept me from joining. I would have been too much of a liability. I changed my life around ended up having the surgery, so I no longer need glasses, and I constantly monitor my health." My hands lingered on his forearm.

He leaned forward closing the space between us. "But you're here now. It was very brave of you to save them." His hand laid over mine holding me in place. "I am grateful for that bravery. I am also grateful for your delicate hand. Thank you."

"Your welcome."

We stayed like that for several moments looking into each other's eyes his hands on top of mine resting on his bandaged arm. He was very handsome making me blush more and when he spoke his voice lured me to him.

He dropped his gaze first lifting our hands off his arm. "The medicine wore off." He winced.

I got up and gathered him a prescription for pain. "Take one of every six hours. Unfortunately, you'll have to be sober while on them." I handed him the bottle.

"Easy enough." He stood, his form intimidatingly tall, but at the same time I felt safe. He looked up at the clock on the wall. "Would you care to join me for lunch?"

His question startled me for a moment. I had been here nearly a month and kept to myself not wanting to disturb the operators or butt myself into their life. But now one was inviting me to lunch. I smiled at him. "I would thank you."

* * *

Maxim and I gathered our food in the mess hall and sat next to each other in the corner of the room where the other teams sat and chatted up the day. Thankfully we had a private table away from the chaos the GSG9 team started. I chuckled at them enjoying my salad and _Monster_ drink. Maxim picked at his food choosing when his attention could leave the small food fight the GSG9 started with GIGN squad.

"Is this normal for them?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Maxim smiled, and his white smile made my heart stop.

I giggled lightly. "How did you end up here working for Rainbow?"

"I had been deployed on several missions and one got the attention of Six. There had been a school hostage several years ago me and few others were the only one to live through it."

"Oh my god." I whispered.

He shook his head. "Thankfully we saved several other citizens but when Six called I didn't hesitate to take the job to prevent that from happening again." He looked up to the crazy mess hall. "But now I have an interesting family of sorts."

"Can I ask you a question?"

He nodded.

"You have a very beautiful accent and I was just wondering where you were from?"

He smiled and lit up the room with a small chuckle looking down at his food then back up at me. "Thank you. I am from Kovrov, Russia."

I felt my face flush. "That explains a lot."

"Why?"

"The Russian accent is one of my favorites." I explained feeling his eyes on me made my heart beat faster. "I'm from a small town in the desert of the US and we don't really have an accent just a plain tone of voice."

He smiled leaning closer to me. "I for one like your accent very much. A little southern like Jordan, who is from Texas, but not as overpowering."

I stared into his eyes enjoying the private moment we shared.

A tray was placed next to me followed by two others interrupting us. Three very large intimidating men sat with us at the table and I felt a twinge of fear run up my spine. The largest of the men seemed to be the oldest of the two and he gave me a wolf like grin.

"You must be Ithelia," He said his accent thicker than Maxim's. "Finka was telling us you work with Doc now?"

I nodded.

Finka soon joined sitting on the older man's knee picking at his food. "Don't worry Ithelia their bark is worse than their bite." She gestured to each member. "Ithelia meet Glaz, Fuze and Tachanka." Tachanka was the one she was sitting on. He looked like a tank compared to the others. "Now you men be nice I still need her to take of me."

Soon they began a conversation about old rifles from WW2 and I listened to them relaxing a bit. Glaz spoke of a specific rifle. "A mosin-nagant with a carving on the buttstock."

I raised my head looking at him. "A model 1891/30, bolt action sniper rifle with a cherry wood stock, where a flower was carved into the left side of the buttstock right?"

They all turned to me surprised. Glaz's icy blue eyes locked on me. "How do you know that?"

I shrugged. "Because I've seen it."

"Ithelia," Finka explained. "we are all members of the Russian Spetsnaz unit. Glaz here is a sniper and back in WW2 his grandfather had that very rifle, but it went missing."

"My grandmother carved the flower on his rifle to remind him of home." Glaz explained. "I've been searching for it for years now and Tachanka, being an expert in original guns, was helping me. Where did you see it?"

I finished my drink nodding to his story. "Well, to be honest I know more than just seeing that rifle." I set my empty can down. "I own it."

Tachanka dropped the fork in his hand, Glaz slammed his fist on the table, Fuze choked on his drink and Kapkan nearly fell out of his chair to look at me. "What?" They all explained.

"I'll show you." I got up clearing the table and left for several moments. I came back to see them all talking confused and slightly in a disagreement. I took my seat next to Kapkan. "When my grandfather returned he brought over several artifacts and when he passed we all divided his belongings. I fought my brothers for it, but thankfully I won." I set the rifle on the table in its army green cloth cover. "It took me two and a half months to restore it."

Glaz's hand shook slightly over the gun. He looked up at me for permission and I nodded softly. He carefully slid the rifle out on the table laying it on the cloth for everyone to see. There on the butt of the stock was the carving of a flower. "Oh my god." Glaz whispered. He looked like he saw a ghost.

"There's still work that has to be done on it, but I think in the right hands she will come out beautiful." I smiled resting my chin on my hands. "To be honest the work it needs is over my skill level. But since, Glaz, you're a sniper and descendent of its previous owner I want you to have it."

Glaz looked up at me with tears in his eyes. "Seriously?"

"As long as you take damn good care of it." I warned.

"I swear." His voice trembled.

I nodded to him. "Then you can have it."

Glaz flew out of his seat, rounded the table, yanked me from my chair and crushed me in a bear hug muttering in Russian. I yelped in surprise with a smile on my face laughing while trying to get my ribs free, so I could breathe. "Glaz…I…need air!" I gasped.

He set me down apologizing. "I'm sorry, it just means a lot to my family."

"I know the feeling." I pulled out my knife to show him my grandfather's switchblade.

"Ithelia!" Doc called me from the doorway. "I need your assistance."

I pocketed my knife. "I will see you guys in a little bit."

"It's shrapnel removal." Doc said.

I turned back to the them. "Okay nevermind, I will see you tomorrow. Kapkan make sure you come first thing in the morning so I can clean your arm again."

He bowed his head. "Will do, zaichik _(bunny)_."

The Spetsnaz members gave him an odd look, but I didn't say a thing leaving with Doc.

* * *

It was late in the evening when I made my way down to the women's showers in my scrubs covered in blood. I pushed open the door and started the closest shower standing in my scrubs under the water watching the water turn from clear to a rustic red color. The reason I wore black was so no one could see the aftermath of my job. The call Doc received was not a simple shrapnel removal. As we worked, the situation turned south, and we ended up losing the recruit on the table trying to save him but the one piece we should have seen had been lodged in his heart. Doc made the choice to immediately go in and try to save him, but it was no use.

I slid down the wall curling up with my knees against my chest my head in my hands as I cried. The cold water came down on me trying to keep me from going into shock. I had always come close to losing a life but this soldier was my first. The metallic tang of blood filled the shower room and I started to spiral.

A pair of hands gripped my shoulders and I jolted up to see Maxim and IQ standing in front of me. IQ was carrying her shower items while Maxim was only in his sweatpants. He lifted me from the shower floor and let the water wash the remainder of the blood down the drain. IQ wrapped a plush towel around me drying me off.

"Zaichik _(bunny)_ what happened?" Maxim asked.

I sniffled, my body trembling from the cold and the shock. "Doc and I…we…we lost him…"

Maxim pulled me into him hugging me tight and I buried my face in his bare chest. "It's okay."

"I should have checked. I knew better…" I cried into his chest. "It's my fault…"

Maxim pulled me back holding my face in his hands making me look at him. "No, this was not your fault. You are not to blame for his death. You can sit around for years to pan around for thoughts, ideas, excuses for what happened, but it won't matter because you can't change the past. You are not at fault Ithelia. Don't you dare think like that."

My lip trembled. "I watched him go… I watched Doc hold his heart in his hands trying to keep it beating but he was gone and there was nothing I could do. I couldn't stop him bleeding…" Hot tears rolled down my face. "I had to write the report to send to his wife…to his child…" I whimpered.

"They will know, and they will forgive you." IQ said laying a hand on my shoulder. "They will be grateful you were both there with him as he passed. That he was not alone. That he was comforted."

"We are here Ithelia. It will be okay." Maxim picked me up in his arms bridal style. "Let's get you changed."

I laid my head on his chest as he walked me to my room. I stripped down, and he handed me clothes keeping his back to me. Once I was dry and clothed I sat on my bed with him knelt in front of me. "How do you do it Maxim? How do you keep all that you've seen from affecting you?"

His fingers brushed over my wrists holding my hands in his. "It does affect me, but I've learned to live with it. You have to learn how to carry those past experiences with you and know they are a part of you, but it shouldn't hinder your life."

I pulled him in hugging him around the neck trying to stop the tears. Maxim adjusted and laid us on my bed dimming the lights rubbing my back. My breath hitched in my throat as the tears stopped but the tremors made it difficult to breathe.

"It will be okay zaichik _(bunny)_," He whispered. "I promise."

Listening to his voice I began to relax the tremors subsiding. "Will you stay with me…please?"

His arms tightened around me. "I planned on it." His chin rested on my head and I was able to let the images of the recruit go.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"We each need to be able to be human for a moment and have someone put us back together." He explained. "You've already done that for me."

I craned my neck up to look at him. His blue eyes shimmered in the low light of my room. "How?"

His chest rose and fell with a steady sigh. "The reason Finka and I fought was because of her pushing me to meet you."

"Why?"

"About a month ago I found my girlfriend in bed with her best friend. I loved her so fiercely and she betrayed me. I hadn't been the same since until I walked into the med room to see you standing there. Finka said you would get me out of my 'lousy damn mood' and she was right." He chuckled softly. "IQ came screaming down the hall about you in the shower covered in blood. I came in to see you, a shattered soul, drenched in blood crying. I knew I had to save you and I let everything I had go."

"I'm sorry she did that to you." I said laying my head back down on his chest. "That's the one thing I could never stand were people who cheated. I'm too stubborn and loyal to go anywhere or do anything. You deserve better than that you know? Doing this job, being this caring and just being you. No one deserves to be cheated on."

"Thank you zaichik _(bunny)_," He snuggled me closer to him. "get some sleep."

I got a little more comfortable and soon found myself in a deep sleep the nightmares and images of the day were at bay in the back of my mind.

* * *

Kapkan POV

I woke to Doc standing over us, Ithelia still asleep in my arms. I looked up at the stressed doctor who barely slept a wink.

"What is it Doc?" I asked quiet not to disturb her.

Doc just stared at Ithelia. "She's one amazing woman." His voice sounded rough and filled with grief. "She stood by my side fighting to save him, never giving an inch, no matter how much I begged her to go, so she wouldn't have to deal with the loss. She held his hand making sure he didn't feel a thing when he passed. Then she sat me in the corner, wrote up the report and death certificate before having me sign it. She shipped out the paperwork, cleaned everything me included, and called the morgue. She even ensured he was taken back home properly. She did all of this drenched in his blood without taking a break for herself. I couldn't tell if she was in shock or she had so much strength to complete each task. IQ told me how she found her, and I couldn't sleep knowing I did nothing to help her through that." His eyes lifted to mine filled with remorse. "Thank you, Maxim, for stepping up when I could not."

I looked down at the slumbering woman who captured my heart the moment I saw her. "I had to do something." I looked up at the doctor. "Have you ever looked at a woman and been totally vulnerable? To know someone could level you with her eyes? Feeling like God put and angel on earth just for you? Who could rescue you from the depths of hell and wanting to know what it would be like to be her angel? That's what it felt like when I first saw her. Then IQ came screaming down the hall for help. My heart clenched in my chest fearing something terrible happened to her. When I saw her in the shower…she didn't even bother to undress or remove her shoes. She sat their water pouring on her weeping like a broken soul." I paused trying to compose myself. "She might not have fought alongside us in war, or battle, or a hostage situation but it didn't mean that she's never fought. She had been fighting a whole other war we never could have imagined. To tend to those people who had been ripped and shredded by the things we've done and go back to do it once more? This woman is more than incredible, more than bravery or courage. This woman is the embodiment of all that we fight for and protect. She's my very reason I enlisted. The worst part is I know in my heart I want to take her away from all of this, but she would never allow it. I know she would say it was a waste of her life spending it hidden and raising a family in peace when others needed her. She's an angel and each one of us are unworthy of her presence because we've done what she witnessed to someone before."

Doc sat down in her desk chair. "You're absolutely right. Except for one thing. There is one person worthy of her and that's you Maxim. You've stepped up and sheltered her, saved her, comforted her in her darkest hour. You opened your heart and soul to her and have never done that before in all the years I've known you. You've fallen in love with her, haven't you?"

I looked down at her. "I believe I have. I just hope she returns the same feelings towards me."

Doc stood. "I would not doubt that she does. She gushed about her day with you on the way to the med room. She hoped to finish early and continue your conversation." He rose to his feet. "Let her rest and tell her I will take care of the clinic until she is ready to return."

"I will."

Doc left us to our peace and she shifted in her sleep sliding her leg over mine, her arm around my side and her head over my heart. I could feel her lips pull up into a smile on my bare chest.

"That was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard." She said without moving or opening her eyes. Her voice, thick with sleep, caught me off guard.

"You heard?"

She nodded. "I did and to know you've fallen for me just as quickly as I have for you makes the difficulty of pretending to be asleep worth it."

I craned my head to see her eyes looking back up to me. "You eavesdropped the conversation?"

"I've been working with soldiers and spies for two weeks. I picked up a thing or too." She winked at me before giggling.

Her laugh softened my heart and I started laughing as well. "You will have to pay for tricking me zaichik _(bunny)_."

"How so?"

I lifted her chin and placed a very slow passionate kiss on her lips arching her back into me. I pulled away leaving her breathless and surprised. "By being mine and letting me see that priceless look on your face when I kiss you."

Her emotion changed from surprised to determination. "Deal, but I never play fair." She pulled me down kissing me more nipping at my lip.

I pulled back resting my head on hers. "I could live with that."


	6. Maverick: Reunited

Rainbow 6 Siege Fanfiction

Maverick One Shot

Reunited

I ran alongside Valkyrie on the track. Water remained puddled in certain areas around the track making it difficult to some but fun for me. We laughed and joked around the track enjoying the overcast day in Hereford. A group had assembled over by the gate crowding around someone.

"Looks like our new teammate just arrived." Valkyrie smiled. "I wonder who it is."

"Should we go introduce ourselves?" I offered.

"I think so." Valkyrie changed our direction. "Six said he was from America in the special forces but wouldn't give me more than that. He wanted to keep it a surprise."

I rolled my eyes about our new commander. Harry took over Six's position nearly a year ago.

We came over to the crowd and some parted a path for us to meet the newcomer. I could hear a familiar laugh in the center a whole hearted deep chuckle. Blackbeard laughed with his hand on the newcomer's shoulder. My eyes landed on him and my heart skipped a beat. I felt like I was in a dream and my heart ached at the sight of him. I froze on the spot my eyes watering and my breath caught in my throat.

"Alexa?" Valkyrie placed her hand on my shoulder.

He turned at the sound of my name his wide smile faltering to a small affectionate smirk. The exact one that made me fall in love with him from our time working together. I was in the GSUTR division under his command when I had fallen in love with him and lost him in the same month. The crowd silenced and stepped back giving us space. Maverick approached me his dirty blond hair still a complete mess under his hat, his beard surprisingly cleaned up but his blue eyes shimmered when they met mine.

He stood before me a few inches taller me. "Out of all the places in the world I never expected to see you here on team Rainbow."

"They said you were gone…that you…" I shook my head denying the tears that dared spill over my eyes. "Why didn't you find me or say anything? I searched for you for years." I sniffled. "Please don't tell me this is a dream."

Maverick pulled me into him his arms wrapping around me and I buried my face in his chest weeping happy tears. I never thought I would get this chance to hold him again. He smelled so good with his cologne just like I remembered. It reminded me of the sun, of our time together on base in Kabul, of the moment he told me he loved me and had kissed me.

"I've missed you." His gruff voice whispered next to my ear.

My arms tightened around him. "You have no idea how long I've dreamt of this moment. How much I've longed to hold you again. To know you're safe." My voice broke.

Maverick rubbed my back chuckling. "I can read it all right now. Don't worry Alexa I'm not going to leave you." He pulled me back holding my face in his hands wiping the tears from my eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't reach you and let you know I was okay. It was too risky, and I could have been caught."

I shook my head. "It's okay I understand."

"So, are you going to introduce us?" Thermite asked crossing his arms.

Maverick let me go and I composed myself. "Maverick and I worked together in the GSUTR unit. He was my commander and we ran multiple missions together until things went south one day."

"That's when you caught Six's eye." Valkyrie cut in. "The only survivor to come out with a successful mission despite the casualties."

"And now I'm not the only one to make it out alive." I smiled up at Maverick who gave me a smirk.

"Gone for two years and magically reappear," Thermite cut in a little salty. "sounds suspicious to me."

"Covert missions take time to gather information and get out safely." Maverick countered. "As an FBI operative I thought you knew that."

Thermite glowered at Maverick especially when Maverick's arm rested over my shoulders making me blush. I worked several missions with Thermite and he was cute, but I didn't have a thing for him. I was definitely picking up the jealousy.

"Jordan," Ash growled at Thermite. "Don't be starting your shit. We all have interesting, dangerous and dark pasts."

"Don't forget Bandit who used to deal drugs and kill people." Sledge threw the idea back into our minds. "Or the 'classified' missions of Fuze. We each have shady sides but as a team we set that aside."

The overcast day soon became a rainy day the water droplets falling on my nose and I looked up to see the sky open up on us. We dashed inside taking the sign of mother nature telling us the conversation should be left alone.

I lead Maverick to my room where I took a quick shower changing clothes while he laid on my bed just like he used too. "I take it Thermite has a thing for you!"

I towel dried my hair. "So, I noticed!"

"Do you have a thing for him?"

I popped my head out so Maverick could see the look on my face. "No, I don't." He rolled his eyes at me. "I don't. I worked a lot with him and he's cute there's just nothing there for me."

"Not some rugged, mysterious, romantic, caring, rebel that you've had eyes on for a while?" He joked.

I chuckled coming out of the bathroom in my sweats and tank top. "Exactly." The rain came pouring down my dorm room window. I sat with him on my bed his body taking up ninety percent of the space forcing me to sit in the corner of the bed cross legged. "Like this rogue Maverick of a soldier before me." I took his hand in mine and he rolled over to face me. "You know I never forgave myself for what happened."

"It wasn't your fault Alexa," His eyes met mine. "I made a call and it turned bad. I did everything in my power to make sure you got out. I also never forgave myself for that day either." He laced his hand in mine. "I still love you Alexa. You were the only thing keeping me alive in there. No matter what they did to me I swore I would never disappoint you."

"Maverick things are different now." I said lowly. "I'm not the same girl you fell in love with. Things change."

He scoffed at me. "And you assume after two years of torture and undercover work that I am the same person you've loved?" He sat up pulling me into his chest laying my head over his heart. "I've changed too in more ways than one. Yes, I loved who you were but that's the greatest thing about love. When people change you learn to love that side of them too. Alexa, I want to be with you and love you and take care of you."

"But-"

"But I want to take our relationship slow." He rested his chin on my head. "If you would like to continue what we had?"

I maneuvered over him straddling his waist. I ran my fingers over his scruffy beard his worn blue eyes filled with so many dark things but there was also love in them. I snaked my arms around his neck pulling him closer his hands resting on my hips. "As long as you promise that you won't be that stupid or reckless again because I can't lose you twice…I can't." My voice crackled of the thought of him vanishing before my eyes.

His hand rested on my cheek pulling me closer his breath hot on mine. "I swear."

Without warning I leaned forward capturing his lips with mine and I wanted to burst into tears. The pain of loss came up reminding me how much I needed him and missed him. He deepened the kiss sitting forward cradling my body against his. I melted in his arms feeling the spark and fireworks erupt between us. We made a flawless team, but out of the field we never could keep our hands off each other.

"He's already in your bed!" Thermite's voice interrupted us, and I turned to see him holding my door open. "Alexa what the hell?"

"Don't you knock?" Maverick countered completely calm.

"Alexa seriously?" Thermite looked really upset and Maverick's comment only made it worse.

"It's my bed Thermite and I can have anyone I want in it." I growled. "It's not like we're doing anything."

"You're in his lap!" Thermite growled.

I shook my head. "So?" I got off Maverick to chase Thermite out. "Maverick is my boyfriend I can sit on his lap if I wish."

If looks could kill. Thermite towered over me shaking his head disappointed. "You're not the girl I thought you were."

"That's right I'm not." I growled. "You barely know me and this thing of you butting in my life needs to stop. I'm not a child Jordan you have no say in what I do."

"No, but as a friend I have the right to let you know you're being a-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Maverick cut him off standing up to his full height in front of Thermite. Maverick didn't look threatening until you pissed him off. I noticed the crowd of Russians and the FBI unit gathered at my door, probably from Thermite screaming at me. It was difficult to gauge who they sided with. "I will only say this once. Walk away without another word, leave Alexa alone, and keep your comments to yourself." Maverick side stepped slightly in front of me shielding me from Thermite's death glare.

Thermite hesitated but reluctantly left my room pausing at the door. "I should have known you'd whore around like you did on your covert missions." He spat, and his words ripped right through me instantly.

The very next thing without warning or any previous sign, Fuze knocked Thermite out cold in one hit. Thermite hit the floor and Ash yelped in surprise. No one dared to make a move towards him as Fuze pocketed his fist. "Hopefully he remembers that, as should all of you." Fuze growled stepping over Thermite's unconscious body.

Tachanka came into my room glaring at Maverick as he did to everyone before turning his soft eyes towards me. "You okay devushka _(girl)_?"

I wrapped my arms around myself. "Not really."

Tachanka knelt down in front of me his huge form reminding me of a grizzly bear. "Don't you dare think on his comment for one second. We all know of your missions and his words hold no truth. You have every right to date who you please. Thermite will have to come to terms that he is not the right man for you. Besides you have yet to introduce me to him," He gestured to Maverick. "let your big brother decide if he is good for you, no?"

Tachanka was like my big brother taking me under his wing and teaching me multiple tricks of the trade. I often worked with the other members of the Spetsnaz team and earned their respect when Ying ran her mouth off about Fuze, and being a man, Fuze would not hit her. His rules didn't apply to me laying her out flat in front of the whole Rainbow team. I smiled at Tachanka knowing how he liked to test men. Drinking, because if there is one thing alcohol does it removes the fake personalities and lies.

"This is Maverick my old commander from my time as a GSUTR operative. Until he vanished we had been dating for a short time."

Tachanka stood and shook Maverick's hand. "Come, you must tell us all about yourself and have a few drinks loosen up."

"Uh okay?" Maverick looked at me for help and I just giggled walking out to join Glaz and Kapkan.

Tachanka lead us over to the Spetsnaz dorm area relaxing in their common room. "Tell us Maverick which is your weapon of choice?"

"AR-15.50 but when I returned someone had taken it so right now I'm running with an M5." Maverick answered a little confused of Tachanka's log sized arm on his shoulder.

"Maverick I have the Beowulf." I popped up from behind them.

Maverick stopped dead in his tracks to turn on me in surprise. "You're caring my Beowulf?" I nodded nervously. He cracked a smile. "You braved the fifty for me?"

"I couldn't let anyone else have it and it's never let me down." I admitted.

"Her and that fifty is like Glaz and his rifle." Kapkan explained. "Deadly beyond compare and always saves our asses."

"If you'd like you can have it back." I looked up at him through my lashes afraid he would take his most prized rifle back leaving me nervous in the field.

Maverick stepped closer to me lacing our hands together. "No, if you work better and feel more comfortable with the Beowulf then you keep the Beowulf. I don't want something to happen to you during a mission and I will sleep better knowing you're safe." He kissed the top of my head. "How deadly?"

Glaz scoffed. "She stood dead still against a suicide bomber running towards her. We all thought she choked, but she dropped his ass with a head shot almost point blank. Any mission with a bomber, we take her, and it goes so smoothly."

Maverick started laughing shaking his head. "You still laugh in the face of danger?" He quoted Simba from _The Lion King _mocking the old me.

"That she does." Tachanka hurried us along to the room eager to do some drinking.

* * *

I sat with Tachanka at the bar while Kapkan questioned Maverick on multiple subjects testing the waters for me.

"So, do you trust him?" Tachanka asked.

I smiled at the question. "Do you see the scar on his shoulder just where his shirt ends on his neck?"

"Mhm." The lord hummed.

"Maverick saved my life from an IED shielding my body with his own and when the explosion ended he worried about the small scratch on my hand instead of himself who was bleeding out. He's very smart Tachanka and very protective. The only thing I worry about in our relationship is his past. The nightmares that haunt him and I wonder if I will be enough to bring him back and keep them at bay."

Tachanka scoffed setting his empty glass down. "Let's find out." He asked Kapkan a question in Russian and Kapkan responded. Tachanka turned to me. "He's good."

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"If Kapkan says he's a good man than he is a good man. Which is good enough for me." He chuckled. "I won't even have to threaten him because Fuze already put that future thought in his head after what he did to Thermite."

"Thank you Tachanka." I smiled at my 'older brother' and headed over to join Maverick sitting next to him. I rested my head on his chest with his arm draped over me. "It's good to have you home."

He chuckled softly. "My home is wherever you are love." He placed a gentle kiss on my head relaxing into the couch. "So, tell me what trouble you have caused while I was gone?" He grinned wickedly and they other's chuckled along with me.

I looked up at him with love in my eyes and a mischievous grin on my face only answering him with a wink.


	7. Glaz: Pool Party

Rainbow 6 Siege Fanfiction

Glaz One Shot

Pool Party

"You have got to be kidding me?" I groaned. "A pool party Monika? Are you serious? Do you hate me?"

Monika chuckled at me. "What is wrong with a pool party?"

"The fact that this will be my first time in a bathing suit in like five years." I exclaimed flopping on the couch my head in the plush cushion. "I don't even own one."

Monika sat on my back. "So then we will go shopping for one to match your smoking hot body."

"Besides you have to go everyone else is going." Emma said flipping through a shop on her phone looking for new styles. "It's not very often we have such good weather here."

I sighed. "Fine but you two have to help me find the perfect outfit."

"Deal!" Monika got off my back pulling me out of the room.

Emma followed grabbing our purses locking our shared dorm room. "This will be so much fun."

"Hey girls where are you headed?" Dominic asked blocking the hall with a smirk on his face.

"Shopping for girl things." Monika said knowing it would defused him. "Did you want to go?"

He moved out of the way. "Pass. Enjoy and I'll see you at the party?"

"Defiantly!" Monika waved him off pulling me to the garage.

* * *

"Oh my god this suit is so cute!" Monika stepped out of the dressing room in a white bikini with gold embellishments that accented her hair color.

I stood in front of a full length mirror trying to decide if this one worked for me. I frowned at my reflection it was cute but I wanted to be stunning. "What do you to think? I think it makes me look like a princess."

"I agree." Emma said placing her blue suit that she purchased back into the bag. It never took her long to find something that she liked. "Maybe a different color?"

Monika came over next to me examining my image. "Honey, pink is not your color I am so sorry I picked it for you. Now what are you looking for again?"

My arms slid from my hips giving up on posing. "I want to look hot but also like a badass like I normally do."

"Your tattoos make you look like a badass." Emma chuckled. "Just find a suit you feel sexy in."

"Why are you so worried about a swimsuit?" Monika headed back to change into her normal clothes. "Is there someone you are trying to impress?"

I flipped through the hangers on the stand with the other suits she had gathered. "Maybe."

I heard the curtain of the dressing room slid open dramatically. "Oh, my good who?"

I bit my lip feeling the blush creep up on my face taking another suit to try on ignoring her over the top expression of giddiness. "I don't know his name."

"Wait you have a crush on someone, but you don't know who?" Emma called as I handed her the other suit changing into the new one.

I slid the straps on my shoulders. "I know who, but I can't remember his name or his callsign. I've seen him briefly but know nothing about him. We don't have the time or the schedules to...I don't know talk?"

"Psh, easy enough. I've been on the team since the beginning." Monika laughed. "Describe him and I will tell you who he is."

"Well he's tall, dark hair, _gorgeous _blue eyes and a short beard." I said coming out to stand in front of the mirror.

"Okay that narrows it down." Monika moved me like a mannequin to pose for her. "How did you meet him or what was he doing when you saw him?"

"Um, he was in the living room," I blushed at the memory. "Painting." They both shared the same look, utterly flabbergasted. "What?" I turned to face them.

Monika had the biggest smile on her face her dainty fingers covering her open mouth. "You like Glaz? Oh my god!"

I felt the blush rush over my body exposed in a bikini. "Yeah, so?"

She touched my wrist. "You two would make the cutest couple!"

Emma fanned herself. "I can't blame you for liking him. Oh my god girl, when I was on a mission with him he pulled me out of danger and my hands landed on his chest?" She shuddered. "He is so fucking hot!"

I giggled. "Now you see why this swimsuit has to be perfect?"

"Well you got it." Monika pushed my hair up in a messy bun that framed my face and neck. I was in a maroon bikini with bronze strap adjuster on the top and waist of the bikini. "This makes you look like a piece of art he would want to paint…with his bare hands."

"Monika!" I swatted her away laughing. "You're so bad!"

Emma was busy texting on her phone as I changed and purchased the suit. She followed us like a puppy back to the car. "Well it's confirmed from Tina through Maxim about Timur's relationship status."

I turned on a dime clutching my bag ready to return the suit and welcome heartbreak. "What is it?" I asked quietly.

"He's single." She smiled.

"Damnit Emma!" Monika growled. "You scared the shit out of us."

Emma laughed getting into the car. "That was my point."

* * *

After we freshened up and set our makeup, so it wouldn't run no matter how wet we got, I hesitated at the door leading to the pool.

"I can't do this." I stepped back my hand clutched by my chest. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach.

"Yes, you can." Monika rubbed my back. "You're hot, you're gorgeous, brave, caring, hell you put Dominic in his place better than anyone I know."

"What if he's not there? What if he is there? What if he doesn't like badass women?" I asked panicked.

"Then fuck him." Emma said opening the door. "We are here to have fun and no matter what and we will. If he doesn't like you then that's too bad for him you deserve better, but from Tina she said she heard Timur ranting about the party for hours not wanting to go until Maxim told him you were going and now he is going."

"Really?" I felt relief in my heart.

"Yes, now can we please go I'm dying to enjoy a sunny day." She waved us through the door.

We stepped out into the warm sunny day the whole Rainbow team was out and enjoying the barbeque Jordan worked and the pool already had a few people in it. My eyes scanned the area to find him. Timur laid on the far side relaxed, his bare chest soaking up the sun, in black swim shorts, on a picnic table with Tina and Maxim giving him company. Alexander had Lera on his shoulders while Shuhrat had Tiana on his playing a game of chicken in the pool. We made our way over to the tables by Timur and I posted up on the next table over, letting the sun soak up in my skin, my back to the artist trying to play hard to get.

Monkia stood in front of me smiling. "Well, that didn't take long."

"What didn't?" I asked.

"Don't look, but Timur sat up and is just staring blankly at you. From what I can tell it looks like he's trying to read your rib tattoo."

"Really?" I grinned wickedly. "Let's see how he does when I do this." I reached up with both my arms pretending to stretch lacing my fingers together curving the small of my back before relaxing into a classic Hollywood model pose. "Well?"

"I didn't know Russians blushed." She giggled.

Dominic strolled up. "Guten tag mädchen (good day girls). How are you ladies doing?"

I tilted my head crossing my leg over the other. "Fine Dom. How are you?"

Dominic grinned mischievously. "I'm doing great. So I heard a rumor going around-"

"We work as operatives," I cut him off. "there's always rumors going around." Monika and I laughed.

"That's why I'm trying to get the facts." Dominic stepped closer and I watched him carefully. "So is it true you have a crush on someone?"

I scoffed at him. "What if I do? What's it to you?"

Dominic leaned over me his hands resting on the table on either side of my hips locking eyes with me. "Is it me?"

I raised an eyebrow. "No." I said flatly.

He smirked looking down for a moment. "So, then you won't mind me doing this?"

"Doing what?"

Dominic's arms wrapped around my waist as he picked me up throwing me over his shoulder walking me to the pool.

"Dom!" I screamed trying to break free of his hold. "Put me down!"

"Oh I will," He chuckled. "in the pool."

"Dominic!" I yelped and he hoisted me up to toss me in the pool.

Before I knew what had happened, someone pulled me from Dominic's arms and pushed him into the pool instead. I clung to my rescuer's bare shoulders watching Dominic come to the surface stunned. I turned to thank my rescuer to find Timur holding me against him glaring at Dominic in the pool.

Timur's eyes met mine and my throat went dry. "Are you alright?"

My body flushed hot red from his deep husky voice laced with a thick Russian accent. I took a breath nodding not trusting my words. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach feeling his hand on the curve of my hip.

Timur growled an order in Russian. I looked to see Alex and Shuhrat creeping towards Dominic with evil grins on their faces. Out of nowhere Maxim jumped into the pool causing a wave of water to wash over Dominic beginning a war between the Spetsnaz and the GSG9 unit each drowning and splashing each other. Seamus vaulted over a table before jumping into the mess of the units play fighting sending a tsunami of water throughout the pool. I started laughing covering my mouth leaning back into Timur.

"What on earth have you started?" I asked in between giggles.

Timur lead me back to the tables sitting us down away from the potential danger. "Just called in an old favor."

I shook my head laughing. "Well that favor will go on forever, but thank you for coming to my rescue."

"Anytime." He gave me a crooked smile and my cheeks flushed. "Sorry for not properly introducing myself before, my name is Timur or Glaz if you prefer."

"It's very nice to meet you Timur, I'm Nyx."

"No callsign?" He tilted his head curiously.

I gnawed on my lower lip his blue eyes watching me do so. "No,my name and callsign are the same."

"And you work the defensive unit of Rainbow?"

I nodded. "Sometimes I'll run with the attacking side if Six needs me."

"That would explain why I rarely get to see you." His voice sent a shudder through me. "Which is a real shame."

"Why's that?"

He chuckled shaking his head looking towards the ground. "You'd think this would be easy considering our line of work and yet here I am nervous as ever."

"About?" I leaned forward trying to meet his eyes.

He met my eyes his mouth fell open his words falling short.

"Just kiss her already!" Dominic shouted crawling out of the pool drenched.

My mouth fell open about the bluntness of Dominic's words. "Do you mind?"

Dominic wrenched the water from his shorts. "You two are driving me crazy. Just admit to each other already. Or was that barrage of water all for nothing?"

I turned to Timur. "Excuse me a moment." I got up and sashayed straight towards Dominic placing my hand flat on his chest and pushed him back into the pool before returning to the table to Timur erupting in laughter. "Sorry about that you were saying?" My composure collapsed and I broke into small giggles.

Timur held his chest laughing his ass off before composing himself enough to speak again. "What I was trying to say was that it's a real shame about our schedules because, I like you Nyx a lot and would like to spend more time with you."

I slid closer to Timur bumping his shoulder with my own. "Well in that case, the feeling is mutual and I'm off duty for the next few days."

Timur took the hint and placed his arm over my shoulder pulling me closer. "Me too."

Dominic crawled out of the pool again before flopping down next to us dripping water everywhere. "Good now that you two finally confessed I need your help with Monika. The woman is too blind to see Elias' hints."

"I never knew you played matchmaker Dom." I chuckled.

"A small price to pay as thanks to those for saving my ass." He commented before standing. "Now kiss the woman or you'll regret it." He growled before leaving giving us some privacy.

"Shall we join the party?" Timur asked.

I gave him a sharp nod and he took me by the hand leading me to the pool. He stopped short of the edge his back to the pool pulling me into his arms. He snaked one arm around my waist and the other brushed my cheek as he pulled me in for a kiss. As his lips found mine I felt us falling with him cradling me safely before water enveloped us. I held onto him when we resurfaced our lips still locked together in the most romantic kiss I've ever had.


	8. Tachanka: Birthday

Rainbow 6 Siege Fanfiction

Tachanka One Shot

Birthday

Tachanka sat in his workshop milling together new parts for his gun when Frost came in sheepishly.

"Tachanka can I talk to you for a moment?" Her small voice carried over to him and he gestured to the chair in front of him without his eyes leaving his project. The Canadian hunter sat down on the tall stool clearing her throat. "It's about Nightingale."

"For the last time Frost she is your roommate-"

"No," She interrupted him. "It's not about that…it's about her health."

Tachanka set his gun parts down leaning back in his chair listening. The seasoned Russian secretly cared for the new transfer since he laid eyes on her two months ago. He barely spent time with her but every time she walked past him she would steal his breath away. To hear Frost's concern caught his full undivided attention.

"I've been noticing how often she is away on missions for only being here for a few months, but I worry Tachanka." Frost explained. "She comes home in the middle of the night, sleeps for a few hours and is gone again before I wake up. I've never seen her eat or say a single word at all. I was hoping you could talk to Six and see if she will ease up on the missions to let her rest. I'm afraid something will happen to her."

He brushed his hand over his scruffy chin his five o'clock shadow beginning to appear. "I see. Did you talk to Six yet?"

She shook her head. "I didn't think it would be my place to say anything, but since your commander of the base I was hoping she would listen to you."

He nodded calmly. "I will see what I can do. Is Nightingale here now?"

"No, but I expect her home tonight, late."

Tachanka stood up. "I will talk to her tonight when she gets back to base and then I will bring it up to Six."

"Thank you." Frost slipped out the chair leaving him to his thoughts.

Six must had a lot on her plate for sending Nightingale out more than Fuze or Glaz. It had been several weeks since his comrade's last mission. Something didn't feel right. He left his workshop to head over to the commander's office to dig up Nightingale's file to see what he could learn about his new mysterious operative.

* * *

He shouldn't have read it. He knew better that once he opened the file there would be no turning back. Tachanka sat there staring at the security video recorded from Hereford base of a burning chopper and Nightingale screaming trying to pull whomever was inside out, but Thatcher held her back. The chopper was nothing more than a crumpled ball of metal burning with flames over fifty feet high. Tachanka noticed the winds bending the trees to its mercy driving the flames up into a spiral before the chopper exploded. He had read further into the file to find out why she had reacted that way. Nightingale had one brother…a pilot who died in that very crash on Hereford base. Tachanka had heard about it but did not know who those affected were. Her brother was the only remaining member of her family since the concert shooting that encouraged both her and her brother to enlist. They were the few remaining survivors from the shooting. He watched the video over and over on replay seeing her world come crashing down as she fought off Thatcher. The man held on with all his might, but she slipped from his grip dashing for the chopper. She had been thrown back from the explosion. His heart shattered understanding why she was such a recluse…she was still grieving.

* * *

The storm thrashed against the Russian base drenching the land in water as the wind swept tree branches and debris around the base in the middle of the night. Tachanka still waited up for Nightingale to return hoping that she would be able to make it inside. The door opened letting in a gust of wind and rain slip inside before the small figure of Nightingale shut the door locking it against the frigid storm. She shook the water from her face placing her gear bag down long enough to remove her coat. Tachanka remained quiet observing the woman. She carried her gear over to the armory setting everything in its place before heading to the medical wing. Tachanka trailed her in the shadows her body shuffling along like a zombie.

He found her in her tank top, sitting on a stool, stitching up a gash in her left arm. The dim light of the med room illuminated the bruises along her exhausted body. The Russian warrior's heart broke at the sight of her trying to remain composed enough to tend to herself. She didn't even wake anyone for help.

Tachanka came into the room his large figure filling the doorway. Nightingale jumped at his presence drawing the knife she had tucked on her back out of instinct. She relaxed realizing it was her new commander standing before her. She sheathed the blade back and continued the work on her arm.

Tachanka washed his hands before placing blue medical gloves over them and took the needle from her thin fingers. She went to protest but once she saw the scowl on his face she didn't dare let the words leave her mouth. She pressed her lips into a fine line allowing him to continue his work better than her. She watched his fingers work pondering the thought of how many times he had done this before. She admired him for his quiet joyful self only speaking when necessary. She would observe him from afar keeping a close ear out to catch his deep voice and thick Russian accent that soothed her in more ways than one. She watched his grey eyes analyze his own work before she gained the courage to speak.

"Thank you." Her voice was barely above a whisper but sent a shock through him.

He paused to look up at her surprised at her first words to him in two months. "You're welcome."

She got what she wanted. To hear his voice again. Her lips pulled up into a slight smile at the rough honeyed words he spoke. "What are you doing up?"

"Waiting for you." He cut the last stitch before he applied a bandage. "I wanted to talk to you before you went to bed."

"About?" Her head tilted curiously.

He finished his work and looked up to meet his steel blue eyes to her golden orbs. "Your missions. You've been here two months and have hardly been present on the base."

"Six sends me out a lot."

"Why?" His large hands held her arm hostage.

Nightingale watched how his calloused hands cradled her forearm in a caring and concerned way. She pondered for a moment of why this Russian commander would be so worried about a runt like her but then again, his care for others attracted her to him. "Because of my punishment for beating the shit out of Smoke."

"Care to tell me what happened?"

She shrugged like her actions were nothing. "We were in a meeting and Smoke dared to call me out on my loyalty thinking I would go rogue after my brother's death. He even said this team was better off without him. I just snapped."

"How bad did you beat him?" Tachanka fought back the urge to smile at the small woman before him whipping the SAS member a new one.

"It took Montagne, Sledge and Blackbeard to get me off of him." Her throat burned as she swallowed. "I told Six to move me, give me _anything_, put me _anywhere_ but near him or I would kill him. So, she sent me here and put me on terrorist hunt missions…solo."

Tachanka sighed. "First off, he had no right to say that or question you for grieving. Second off, you need to take a break off these missions. You're working yourself to death and sooner or later something is going to happen, and you won't have the ability to react. I will tell Six to rotate you out, so you can get some sleep-"

"Don't." She pulled her arm back swiftly avoiding his gaze. "Please don't."

His brow furrowed at his reaction. He expected her to be relieved with time to heal and rest not object it. "Why not?"

She refused to answer him staring at the floor eyes watering.

"You don't want to come back from missions, do you?" He titled his head to get his eyes to meet hers and she recoiled from him.

"It's not that." She said quietly.

"Then what?" His hand brushed over her shoulder and he could feel how cold she was soaked to the bone from the storm.

She shook her head her dark hair sliding off her shoulder. "I don't need to give Six a reason to be kicked of the team. I have nothing left after my brother's death. If she discharged me…I don't…"

Tachanka stood up and wrapped his arms around her squeezing her tightly. "Nothing is going to happen to you. Six won't discharge you for needing a day off."

She leaned into him her cheek pressed against his firm stomach. "How can you be sure?"

"Because I will ensure it." His hand brushed over her cheek making her blush and she slowly opened up to him wrapping her arms around his waist. "I promise." His deep voice soothed her.

They sat like that for several moments until he pulled away smiling down at her. She stood up nearly a foot shorter than him smiling back. Tachanka walked over to the kitchen ensuring she had something to eat before allowing her to head to bed.

* * *

The next morning Tachanka rose early and called Six to request for Nightingale's time off. Six easily agreed a little concerned about her operative, granting her a month off before her next mission. Tachanka came down to her dorm and knocked on the door only to find the room empty. Not even Frost was to be found but then again, the Canadian woman often had breakfast with Kapkan.

Tachanka scoured the base for her and soon gave up coming into the living room to find her curled up in an armchair with Fuze across from her making her laugh. Tachanka breathed a sigh of relief coming into the room joining them.

"You see Nightingale," Fuze joked with his thick accent. "if you hold gun like this you shoot more accurately for fear of hitting fingers." Fuze demonstrated his joke. "Only hit fingers twice so far, still have eight left." He held up eight fingers hiding his index and middle finger.

Nightingale burst into laughter covering her mouth holding her stomach kicking her legs the chime of her laugh caught up to him and Fuze as they chuckled along with her.

"What are you two doing?" Tachanka asked sitting next to Fuze.

Fuze gestured to the dying woman in a fit of laughter. "Making her laugh."

Tachanka raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because it's good for the soul." Fuze explained. "I have present for you." Fuze reached into his pocket and handed her a rifle round. "Its 7.62."

She took it with a smile looking very confused. "Why do you have this in your pocket?"

Fuze shrugged. "Because why not?"

She lost her composure laughing.

"I talked to Six for you." Tachanka said getting her to immediately freeze.

Her eyes went wide. "And?"

"And she gave you a month off. No retaliation." He said.

Her face lit up again and she launched from her chair wrapping her arms around his neck thanking him a thousand times. "Thank you so much!"

Tachanka patted her back. "You are very welcome."

She let him go curling back up in her chair with a hint of a blush on her face fumbling the bullet in her fingers. Frost came into the room holding a package with Glaz and Kapkan trailing behind her. Frost set the package in Nightingale's hands.

"This came for you today." Frost stepped back as Nightingale examined the package.

Nightingale's face said it all. She was downright confused. Someone had sent her a care package, but all her family had passed away. "But who would send me a care package?"

"Open it and find out." Kapkan handed her one of his many knives.

She sliced the packaging tape open before handing the blade back to the trapper. She pried open the box to find a handwritten letter. "It says, '_Nightingale I hope you know how much we will truly miss you and we can't wait for our next deployment together. Just remember if the Spetsnaz get on your nerves hold a book up to them it's like kryptonite. We each picked out something for you to make it feel more like home there. Love IQ, Maverick and the GSG9 unit._'" Tears welled up in her eyes as she smiled at the words. She opened the package further to find all her favorite candies from Germany, a few new books to read, her favorite bottle of vodka, a blanket for the cold nights, and a stuffed Doberman Pinscher puppy with her nametag on it.

Her phone began ringing and she answered the video call to see IQ and the other GSG9 members smushed on the screen. "Nightingale!" IQ squealed. "Did you get the package?"

"I did thank you very much." Nightingale flipped the phone around for them to see. "I will definitely be using the blanket while bunking with Frost." She joked.

Maverick stole the phone. "I have a bone to pick with you. You left without saying goodbye. So, for revenge I hacked into your file and found something interesting the others might want to know."

"Maverick." She growled at her phone.

Fuze snatched the phone from her. "Do tell comrade." Fuze held her back with one hand raising the phone up away from her. As hard as she tried she was too short to reach it with him holding her back.

"It's from all of us really." Maverick grinned. He turned the phone to the other members who were now wearing party hats and blew party horns.

"Happy birthday Nightingale!" They all shouted, and her blood froze. She forgot it was her birthday and didn't tell anyone.

She turned slowly to see her new teammates with shit eating grins. "Oh no…"

"It's your birthday?" Frost squeaked in excitement.

Fuze handed Nightingale her phone back. "This is unacceptable our comrade should have a wonderful birthday!" They all agreed.

"Maverick, you will die for this." She growled at the American who was like an adoptive brother to her. She hung up the phone and Frost dashed over to the kitchen to prepare for a small celebration. "Please don't. I really hate my birthday." She groaned.

"Why?" Tachanka asked as the others ignored Nightingale's pleas and started to prepare for a nice dinner and drinks.

Nightingale carried the box over to her room gesturing for Tachanka to follow. "It's never been a good day for me growing up on an American national holiday."

"Which holiday?"

She paused in the hall. "Veteran's day." She admitted. "It always felt wrong celebrating my birthday on a day where World War One ended and so many people died."

Tachanka was surprised to know they had a holiday to celebrate and how through and through a soldier she really was. "True but that was nearly a hundred years go. It's okay to celebrate and be grateful to be alive even if that means the world revolves around you for just one day."

She smiled opening her door setting her care package on the bed. "You can come in I won't bite." She chuckled teasing him a bit.

Tachanka came in letting his eyes wander as she put away her things. "Is that the only reason you hate your birthday?"

She sighed setting the stuffed animal on her nightstand. "My family always fought on my birthday and with them gone…just makes things harder."

He came over and turned her to him placing his hand under her chin smiling softly. "I could start a fight if that would help? I wouldn't want you to be breaking tradition. I'm sure your family would like for you to be happy."

The tears welled on the brim of her eyes and a smile grew on her lips. "You'd start a fight just for me? Why?" She snickered.

"I would." He admitted. "I would do anything to make you happy."

Her face flushed with a blush and she stepped closer to him her golden orbs locking him in place. "Is that because you're my superior or something else?"

His throat bobbed realizing he had been caught in a trap. Tachanka was not used to admitting his personal life to others let alone admitting that he loved her to himself. She stepped closer her chest soaking up his body heat her lips inches from his pushing for her answer. He settled his racing heart locking eyes with hers and remember the advice Glaz once said, '_Sometimes even if the shot doesn't go the way you want to, you still need to pull that trigger.' _Tachanka slid his hand on the small of her back and tilted her chin up to him as he kissed her pulling her tight against him.

His sudden kiss startled Nightingale for a moment before she gave in and melted in his arms sliding her hands up his chest and around his neck deepening their kiss. She loved him so deeply from a far and to finally share a kiss she longed for was the best birthday gift she ever received. Tachanka pulled away leaving them both breathless but Nightingale held her ground not giving him an inch of space resting her head on his chest.

"I love you Tachanka." She said quietly into his chest. "And I don't care if you don't feel the same but I'm tired of hiding everything about me and if I can be brave and admit it with nothing in return then fine. But at least you know."

His heart skipped a beat at her words. He lifted her chin to see the threat of tears on the brim of her eyes the fear of rejection looking back at him. "Koshechka (_kitten) _what makes you think I don't feel the same?" She tilted her head in his hand. "I didn't stay up half the night to only confirm Frost's concern for you. I was worried as well because I love you. Since the day Six brought you over in fact."

"Why did you never say anything?" Her voice crackled.

He scoffed at her question with a smile. "You never gave me a chance to. You're always off on a mission I could barely get any time with you." He kissed her again this time knowing that she loved him he kissed her hungrily and she pulled him closer nipping at his lip. He growled and lifted her up her legs wrapping around his waist.

They were interrupted with a popping sound and looked to see confetti floating down over them. Fuze had several poppers in his hand and a huge grin on his face. "Happy birthday Nightingale." Fuze snickered. "Starting off right with Lord Tachanka?"

Tachanka slid her down and she looked up at him puzzled. "IQ was serious? They really call you Lord Tachanka?" Nightingale asked with a smirk. "It fits."

Tachanka chased Fuze out of the room. "Da they do. No idea who started it, but it stuck over the years." He pulled her back to him. "I even had it written on my LMG shield."

She started laughing burying her face in his chest. "I love you so much."

"Enough to be mine?" He asked tilting his head to look at her.

"And then some, yes." She kissed him for a brief moment before Fuze snapped another popper at them. This time Tachanka chased after his comrade through the base. She followed after them smiling. "Now it feels like my birthday.


	9. Glaz: Rescued Part 1

Rainbow 6 Siege Fanfiction

Glaz One Shot Part 1

Rescued

He knew this was it. He knew this was how he was going to die, laying on his back in the snow, leg shot and bleeding out, staring down the barrel of a pistol. He thought about his life, his family, his friends, the people he enlisted to protect. He shut his eyes tight welcoming his death, accepting it, with only one regret…he never fell in love.

_Bang! _The gun fired, and he flinched but felt no pain. Death was sweet and welcoming with no agony or delay, but when he opened his eyes he found himself still in the snow bleeding out. He hadn't died. Relief leapt in his heart and before him he took in the small figure of a woman in all black tactical gear crouched behind a strange, thin shield, with tiny holes in the metal, protecting both of them. He recognized the American flag on her shoulder but the people who were trying to kill him were American as well. She glanced back at him with sage green eyes and platinum blonde hair pulled up in a braided mohawk like ponytail making her look like a Viking princess. She was beautiful but terrifying at the same time. She turned back to their attackers and snarled at them.

"If you value your lives you will leave us alone and return to your base!" Her snarl sounded deep and was filled with so much venom it made his body shudder.

"He's a Russian sniper!" The commander who ordered Glaz's death called. "He should be killed! He has no reason to be here other than to harm our men!"

"He's in my unit!" She growled back. "We're both on Rainbow and I will offer you this once more, leave or I _will _kill you." She drew a set of dual short swords preparing to attack.

"On whose authority?" The commander challenged again.

She rolled her eyes. "On Blackbeard's orders and with commander Six's approval!"

"Very well!" The commander called. "We will withdraw on one condition! You two better not be here in thirty minutes!"

"Then get the fuck out of here!" She yelled back.

The commander didn't reply but simply withdrew leaving Glaz with a very bad feeling. His rescuer soon set up multiple shields that deployed from a ball made of the same light weight material covering all sides of them in a dome. The shields curved upright allowing enough space to let in light for her to work. She then pulled out a medical pack and began prepping her area.

"Glaz?" She asked.

"Yes?" He groaned the pain of his leg washing over him again.

She injected a syringe of morphine into his leg easing the pain of the bullet. "My call sign is Shadow, but you can call me Luna." She smiled softly sliding white gloves on her hands.

"Six sent you to get me?" He asked trying to keep his mind off his wounded leg.

"She did." Luna worked quickly cleaning up his wound and pulled the round out of his leg before sewing him up. "She worried about you being solo and sent me in to provide backup, but I guess it's now an extraction."

He gritted his teeth at the sensation of her stitching his leg back together. "The target-"

"Is taken care of." She snipped the end of the stitching and began applying an antibacterial salve to his leg. He snarled at the pain. "Sorry. I took out the target and came looking for you. Thankfully I made it in time."

"How come we've never met?" He asked trying to change the subject.

She yanked down on the bandage applying pressure to subside the bleeding. "I work with Doc at his hospital and go in missions when Six needs me. I mostly work solo quick missions near the hospital but today she asked me to go instead of Montagne." She finished patching him up and cleaned up her supplies. "Do you think you can walk?"

He nodded pushing himself up. "I think I can."

"Okay, well let me set a splint first just in case." She pulled out two folded metal rods and extended them into a long brace. She used a Velcro strap to attach the rods to his leg giving him more support before lowering the shields around them. Luna helped Glaz up and gathered his gear before guiding him back to the truck she stashed not far from here. She quickly caught him under his arm throwing her weight into him to keep him from injuring his leg more.

He looked down at her small figure amazed how she was able to support him. "Thank you." His Russian accent purred.

She smiled up at him her soft round face sweet and inviting no longer threatening. Her sage eyes filled to the brim with worry and her smile made his heart skip a beat. Her long silky hair brushed along his hand when the wind swept it up.

Glaz limped alongside her while she led them from the forest trekking through the thick snow the cold nipping at their faces. Luna blushed having this man lean his weight on her and his warmth slipping into her uniform warming her body. She looked over her shoulder to ensure they were not followed but in truth she was trying to hide the red splotches of blush on her face. She loved the way his eyes looked so much like blue sky dusted with faint stars, how his deep voice purred with his Russian accent that made a heat build in her core, and how happy she felt with his arm around her shoulder.

They had finally reached the truck and Glaz leaned on the side of the vehicle as Luna set their gear inside the back of the cab before helping him in the seat. He stripped off his coat and mask unable to withstand the heat of his body burning up from the morphine. Luna helped him in raising his leg placing it in the truck and he cried out in pain. Deep down under her calm mask she was losing her composure hearing him scream like that. It sent her spiraling down into a panic attack, but she remained resilient shaking her head of the thoughts, his wound was her fault for not arriving sooner.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly the struggle clear in her voice.

His head leaned back on the head rest as he fought the pain before looking down to see the agony on her face. She tucked him in with a blanket to support his leg. He was sure that it had broken when he had been shot. He watched the way she shook her head blinking back the tears that threatened to spill over and he felt confused at the guilt of him being the reason those tears were there.

Luna shut his door before climbing into the driver's seat and started the engine pulling onto the road heading back to town. The truck ride was spent mostly in silence as Luna focused on the road trying to avoid the bumps that would cause him pain but occasionally there would be nothing she could do. He stifled back a groan trying not to upset her seeing the white-knuckle grip on the steering wheel she had.

Glaz reached over taking her right hand in his and placed their hands on his lap squeezing her fingers. "I never did thank you for saving my life."

She avoided his eyes. "You don't have to thank me." Her voice strained.

He brushed his thumb over the back of her hand and she slowly calmed down bringing a smile to his face. "Are you alright?"

"Not particularly." Her throat bobbed. "If I had gotten there sooner you would have never been shot."

He smiled softly. "If I had laid my claymores better I wouldn't have been shot either, but it still happened. You saved me regardless and I am indebted to you Luna."

Luna smiled at the way her name sounded with his accent. It made her stomach flutter and her body relax. "Get some rest Glaz. We will arrive at the hospital in an hour."

He shifted down in his seat getting more comfortable still holding her hand. "Timur. You can call me Timur."

She risked her eyes to leave the road for a moment as she glanced over at him. His face paint covered his eyes in hues of green and black while below his eyes remained clean. She smiled at the thought realizing that it would have been a waste of paint to paint under his mask covering his strong jawline and his short beard. His lips pulled up over his teeth in a crooked smile and she flushed turning back to the road still picturing his smile with his eyes closed.

"Sleep Timur." She said trying to steady her voice and it earned her one of his very rare deep chuckles.

* * *

Timur slept peacefully regardless of his throbbing leg and the rough roads. Luna drew closer to the hospital and had forewarned Doc of the incoming patient, so he could prepare the room. She pulled their hands up to her chest tucking his warm fingers under her chin as she prayed for him to be okay. Her soft lips lingered on his half-gloved fingers as her thoughts trailed though so many endings and issues he could endure during his stay at the hospital. She always assumed the worst.

Little did she know how inaccurate her reading of him sleeping was. He watched her through half closed eyelids afraid of disturbing her from her thoughts and the little butterfly kisses she left on his fingers. He wanted to squeeze her hand and offer her comfort. He wanted to brush his thumb over her plump lips as he pulled her in to kiss her. He wanted her closer, pressed against his chest, banishing whatever bad thoughts that plagued her mind. He now realized why his life had been spared. That was the exact moment she walked into his life. His one regret...that he never fell in love. Until now.

* * *

Doc and a team of nurses rushed out as Luna helped Glaz out of the truck and onto the stretcher. They wheeled him inside for immediate x-rays of his leg. Doc listened to Luna's account of the situation going over the x-rays deciding the best way to fix Glaz's confirmed broken leg. Glaz watched her explain her account with details with the levels of pitch in her voice that made it sound more like a story than a report. The French Doctor nodded and agreed her actions of stabilizing the sniper's leg was the perfect thing for her to due. Doc explained to Glaz the best way for his leg to heal would be to add a metal rod and pins to support the bone. Luna nodded along with the doctor as he explained where his leg had broken in two places. He didn't worry about the rod, the pins, the surgery or being put under. His only concern was that she would be gone when he woke up.

She turned to Glaz with a smile taking his hand in hers. "I'll wait for you here, okay?"

He squeezed her hand. "Promise?"

"I'll be right here when you wake up." She rested her chin on his hand. "I promise."

The nurse wheeled him out and Doc approached Luna. "Did I miss something between you two?" He raised his eyebrow at her.

She blushed. "What do you mean?"

He gave her a look that he knew exactly what had been going on. "Luna I've known you for years now and I have never seen than look in your eyes before."

Her brows furrowed. "What look?"

"Like someone stole the stars from the sky and put them in your eyes." He smiled like a proud father. "You've fallen for him."

Her mouth fell open. "No, I couldn't be...I…'' She glanced at the empty doorway hoping to see him there. Her heart ached at the disappointment of the vacant door frame. Her hand clutched at her chest closing her eyes feeling his hand against her lips and his crooked smile that made her feel complete. She looked at Doc desperate for answers.

He came over to her placing his strong hands on her dainty shoulders. "We don't get to choose when it happens. It just does and that's what makes love so special. You've fallen for him so hard little one. He's a wonderful man, a perfect soldier, and I wouldn't doubt he feels the same for you."

Her throat burned as she blinked back the tears. "Take care of him Doc?"

He hugged his apprentice tightly. "I will…I promise."

Doc left Luna pacing the room her hands clenched on her chest praying Timur will be alright. Four hours of pacing without rest, her prayers had finally been answered. The nurses rolled Timur back into the room setting up his monitors before letting him rest. He still slumbered from the aesthesia and Luna pulled a chair up to his bed laying half way over his stomach and the bed, her other half in the chair. She held his hand tightly before falling asleep with a single tear balanced on his knuckle.

* * *

Timur woke up slightly groggy and a pain in his right leg unable to move his limb. His eyes fluttered open to find Luna asleep draped half way over him clutching his hand. He brushed his free hand over her peaceful face removing the loose strands from her angelic face. He used what strength he had and pulled her up into his arms laying her on his chest covering her up. He placed a kiss on her forehead praying he would never wake up from this dream. She was his guardian angel and he would do anything for her. He fell back sleep to her soft breaths falling like a perfect lullaby.


	10. Glaz: Rescued Part 2

Rainbow 6 Siege Fanfiction

Glaz One Shot Part 2

Rescued

Several weeks passed since Luna had woken up in Glaz's arms with him smiling down on her brushing the strands of hair from her face. The blood rushed to her cheeks emphasizing the pink pigment of embarrassment and Glaz swore he would never forget that look of shock on her face. She apologized a thousand times sliding from his bed to fetch the nurse to check on him.

Doc played a cruel joke assigning her to help Glaz with his rehab and at first, she was too embarrassed to help but found herself caving in to the need to be around him. She stayed by his side step by step through the rehab pushing him to his limits but the most amazing thing that surprised him the most was what happened when he wanted to give up. Glaz laid on the floor after a nasty fall and started cursing; desperate to heal but at his wits end. Luna set the equipment down and when he expected her to push him she simply laid down next to him staring at the ceiling. Glaz's previous trainers in and out of the military would constantly yell at him and push him, but Luna laid quiet and still just staring at the tacky ceiling.

"You're not going to yell at me?" He asked confused.

She shrugged her tiny shoulders rising and falling. "Why? You'll have to get up eventually, the janitor has to mop the floor tonight. Besides I'm tired too. Those medicine balls don't weigh nothing." She joked. She turned her head to meet his eyes. "You'll come around. I know I did when I did the same thing as you."

"When did you need rehab?" He asked propping himself up on his elbows.

"Um, about three or four years ago?" She explained turning her head to the ceiling. "I was in a horrible car accident with Doc, actually. I took the brunt of the collision. Thought I would never walk again. Broke three ribs, my hip and my wrist. Doc stayed with me the whole time surgery, recovery and rehab."

"How long did it take to heal?"

She turned to him a faint smile dancing on her lips. "A long time. Even now my body still hurts, and I have to constantly keep working my body staying fit."

Glaz pushed himself up off the ground and offered a hand. "Then if you can get through that I can get through this."

She took his hand and stood back up with a smirk. "Good to know how gullible you can be."

He tilted his head confused. "What?"

She cracked a smile. "I exaggerated the story. I did get in a car accident breaking three ribs but that was about it and it was with my mother not Doc." She gestured to him. "Got you up though."

He glared at her. "I don't like being taken for a fool."

She leaned on the railing of a support beam. "Just because I personally didn't experience those injuries doesn't mean someone else didn't. I told you that, so you have someone to relate to. I've seen multiple patients in here with those very injuries and still fought on, but what would they matter to you? I used myself because you know me. It would put more of a fire back into you without making you feel less of a person for giving up as a soldier when a civilian kept fighting." Luna pushed herself off the railing to stand face to face with him. Glaz stood a few inches taller than her and the close proximity of him made her heart flutter. "Just because someone is hurting worse than you, doesn't mean your pain doesn't count."

His face softened understanding her point of view and method to help him. He closed the space between them lacing a hand with hers. To his surprise she didn't recoil from him. "You're full of tricks and wisdom."

"And smartass comments." She snickered.

He chuckled that deep laugh she had missed since they've meet. Glaz was not one to handle bedrest very well and had been in a horrible mood even denying his comrades from the Spetsnaz unit to visit. Luna had braved his temper telling herself that she would be safe from his wrath while he was immobile, but he would soon get his revenge. After all he was a well-known deadly sniper and it scared her to no end. He had been walking for a week now building his strength up enough to be fully released soon. Glaz would return to Rainbow's base and onto his missions leaving her behind at the hospital with Doc.

She pulled away turning her back to him with the thought of heartbreak coming up soon. "We should get back to work. You'll be given hell once you get back to base and I don't need any trash talk from the others about you."

Glaz was confused at the sudden change in her. "They know better than to tease me."

She shook her head, her platinum blonde hair swaying back and forth. "That's right you're a sniper and my life rule is to avoid getting on one's hit list." She joked. The words were funny, but her tone of voice was brittle.

"What's wrong Luna?" His voice reached her, but she refused to face him.

"I'm fine," Her voice crackled. "get on the treadmill and I'll be over in a minute."

Glaz trusted his instincts and her pushing him away did not have him fooled. He came up behind her taking her hips and spun her to face him. He saw the tears in the brim of her sage green eyes and the tremble on her plump lips. "Moya lyubov' _(my love)_ what's the matter? Why are you crying?" Glaz never spoke Russian in front of her. Ever. The sound of his beautiful voice speaking such a unique language set her world a blaze but also made the harsh reality worse. She tried to pull away from him, but he tightened his grip on her enveloping her small frame in his arms. "Talk to me dorogoy _(darling)._"

Her hands fell on his sculpted chest the soft fabric of his t-shirt leaving very little to the imagination. She soon gave up resting her head on his chest letting out a gruff puff of air like a frustrated animal in defeat. "You'll be leaving soon…" She spoke against his chest.

"Yes." He waited for her to continue but she only stiffened in his arms. "Isn't that a good thing? The goal of my rehabilitation?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you being so sorrowful?"

She took in a ragged breath. "Because you'll leave me behind…"

The words slapped him in the face. He never thought about that. Once he left the hospital he could return to his normal life with his comrades and continue on with his missions, but Luna would not be with him. His throat seemed to tighten up on him, his heart weight down in his chest and his eyes couldn't take in enough of her. These could be their last moments together. Luna had braved his dark clouded mood over the weeks no matter how much he reminded her of his capabilities she would brush them off like dust on her shoulder. In truth he loved her smartass comments at his abilities and longed for their next encounter. He also enjoyed making her blush every chance he could but in a matter of days they would no longer be in the same city. He couldn't transfer he was still needed on active duty. He was also unsure of her feelings towards him.

"Are you sad that I will be sent back, and you'll have no one else to tease?"

She shook her head. "I'm heartbroken because…you'll be leaving and…"

"And?" He pushed her.

She buried her face in his chest. "And I love you..."

His heart smacked against his rib cage from her words. He couldn't help the smile on his face as he placed a gentle kiss on her head. "I love you too." He muttered in a deep thick Russian accent. Her arms tightened around his waist squeezing him like a python. He groaned at the pressure on his waist but endured it for the sake of her affection. "Why not have Six transfer you with me?"

She tilted her head to look up at him. "Can I?"

He started chuckling at her naivety. "Yes, you can, but do you want to?"

"I know this is going to sound a little arrogant, but I have been getting board on the sidelines."

"Then come back with me and I'll request for you to run in Tachanka's squad with me, so you can do a little more and we can back you up."

"That would be nice."

He kissed her forehead soothing the worry in her heart. "Then I will call Six and request it."

* * *

Luna stepped off the chopper with her bag of belongings and weapons in her hands onto Hereford base. She had been recently transferred as an attacking and covert operative since Glaz's date of discharge a week ago. She had yet seen the Russian sniper who stole her heart and worried that she might have made a wrong choice or maybe his feelings for her dispersed. She took a breath in and headed inside to find her new commander Tachanka. Doc gave her the load down of the whole base, each operator and what she would experience in the field. Doc would soon be joining her back at Hereford after he trained his replacement.

Glaz had been running around frantically all week making sure things would be ready for Luna when she arrived. Her dorm room would be two doors down from his, she would start training running with the team the day after tomorrow, but she was arriving today.

"The chopper is here!" Fuze yelled at Glaz who then bolted from the room and through the base debating of he should just vault through the window.

Luna opened the door to the base to find herself in a foyer with three halls one on each side and one straight in front of her. A figure slid into the foyer from the hall on the left sliding to a stop in front of her. She recognized the person as Bandit the German operator she's fought alongside with. His face lit up before hugging her tight making her drop her bags and lifting her small frame from the floor like a ragdoll.

"Bandit, I can't breathe." Luna yelped, and the German set her back down. "It's good to see you too."

"So, you're officially on active duty?" He asked.

"I am." Luna looked up to see him. Glaz. Her heart skipped a beat and she locked in place looking at him like he was a dream. He strode down the hall in his white t-shirt, black pants and shoes with his hands in his pockets. A sly smile slid on her face. "Look who's all better and walking on his own?"

Glaz chuckled deeply coming up to her towering over her. "Still being a smartass, I see?"

She shrugged. "It passes the time."

Glaz brushed his hand over her cheek pulling her towards him. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." She leaned into his touch and he pulled her in for a kiss sweet and tender. She melted against his lips, his arms cradling her against him, in a slow romantic dip back. He pulled her up right making her giggle and leaving her mind in a slush of love and happiness. Her eyes shifted to Bandit who stared at them like a gushing fan girl. "Can I help you?" She asked the German operator.

Bandit gestured in between the two. "When did this happen?"

Luna rolled her eyes at him. "A few weeks ago."

Bandit had a shit eating grin on his face. "Goody, I needed something to get under Glaz's skin during training."

Luna leaned into Glaz's body who was practically growling at the German operator. "You really want to start that?" Luna challenged. She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Puddin pop?"

Bandit's face flushed immediately red and his eyes widened in fear. He waved his hand back and forth. "I'm sorry. Please shut up, please. I'm sorry Glaz." Bandit hastily left the room without another word clearly embarrassed.

Glaz laughed turning Luna to him. "What was that?"

Luna shrugged with a smile on her face. "A few years back, I let Bandit hook up with this girl in between missions and she had been smitten with him." She started giggling uncontrollably. "He came back covered in lipstick, flowers, glitter oh god, he looked like a little girl's room threw up on him. She even wrote puddin pop on his face in lipstick while he slept."

Glaz and Luna burst into laughter as Tachanka, Kapkan and Fuze came up to meet them. Tachanka cleared his throat getting their attention. "Good morning."

Luna wiped the tears from her eyes. "Good morning."

Tachanka towered over her. "You're late."

She shrugged taking in the bear of a man. "Can't be late on moving locations besides I'm off duty until Tuesday."

Tachanka smirked. "You're not one to be easily intimidated, are you?"

She scoffed at the lord. "Please. Glaz scared every nurse from the ward leaving me the only one brave enough to take care of him."

Tachanka looked up at his comrade who didn't meet his gaze still upset about being bedridden. "Fair enough." Tachanka stuck out his hand and Luna placed her dainty fingers in his. "Welcome to the Spetsnaz unit."

"How do we know she's any good?" Kapkan challenged.

Glaz took that as a threat squaring up with Kapkan. "She saved my life."

"Bombs away!" A voice yelled and barreling down the hall with his shield was Blitz and Bandit back with water balloons.

Luna wasted no time pushing the Spetsnaz out of the way and leap frogged over Blitz throwing her daggers into Bandit pinning him to the wall by his clothes. Blitz turned on a dime and tried to flash her but when everyone's vision cleared Luna stood with her foot on Blitz's chest and a water balloon in hand. She grinned at the German attacker before dropping the balloon on his face soaking his face and chest in water.

"Okay I take it back." Kapkan got back to his feet. "She's damn good."

Luna waltzed up to Bandit who struggled to break free of the knives pinning him to the wall. "Luna please I was only playing around." Bandit whimpered.

She pulled one knife from the wall sheathing it. "Did you miss me Bandit?"

"Yeah, you're like a little sister to me." He grinned sheepishly.

"All is fair in love and war." She purred pulling the last knife out letting him hit the floor. "If this prank thing is still going on we can head to the training yard for a one on one simulation?"

"N-n-no, thank you." Bandit pulled Blitz from the room retreating.

Luna turned back to the others. Glaz came up placing a kiss on her forehead. "Well done dorogoy _(darling)."_

"Dibs!" Fuze called. "Attacking team called it first Luna is on our side!"

"But I get the say in where she goes." Tachanka countered. Soon the others began arguing which turned into bickering Russian.

Luna snuggled into Glaz's arms. "Are they always like this?"

Glaz placed a kiss on the top of her head holding her tight. "Welcome to your new family." He joked.

In that moment Glaz finally felt like his life had been fulfilled. He was able to have the best of both worlds saving lives with his best friends and have the woman he loved more than anything in the world, the very angel, who saved his life and gave him reason to live. This is why he had been spared, so he could fall in love with a guardian angel.


	11. Bandit: Nightmare

Rainbow 6 Siege Fanfiction

Bandit One Shot

Nightmare

A painful tingle shot up my arm when I touched the refrigerator door. I yanked my hand back shaking my arm to regain feeling again. "Damnit Bandit!" I growled.

I could hear his laughter from behind the wall. I marched over and smacked him

in the back of the head his feathery brown hair fluffing up.

"You are such an ass!" I scolded.

He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me against him no matter how much I pushed him away. "But you love me." He cooed kissing my neck.

"I can't remember why." I glared at him.

His eyes lifted up to mine dark and playful as he grinded his waist against mine making me blush. "You know why Liebling _(darling)_."

My eyes narrowed. "Go fix it. Now."

Bandit pulled me along and set me on the countertop while he worked carefully to remove his battery from the fridge. "There." He smiled at me in a wide unconvincing grin.

I pulled him closer making him stand in between my legs his hands resting on my hips. "Good. Now will you be a sweetheart and get me a drink?"

"Why can't you get it?"

"Because I don't trust you." I countered. "Just because you removed one battery doesn't mean that the other one had been removed."

"Liebling _(darling)_ would I―"

"Yes. Yes, you would trick me." I crossed my arms.

His composure broke into laughter. "You've been hanging out with Kapkan too much." Bandit sighed removing the other battery from the fridge and handing me a soda.

"Danke _(thanks)_." I kissed him as a reward.

Blitz came into the kitchen and opened the fridge receiving a huge surge of electricity. "Scheisse _(shit)_!" Blitz cried rubbing is arm.

Bandit started laughing his ass off.

"But I thought you took both off?" I check the batteries next to me.

"Ja," Bandit puffed. "but I have three."

Blitz started cursing him out before chasing him around base trying to beat the hell out of him. I shook my head and hopped down heading back to the dorm rooms. I passed Kapkan in the hall and I stopped him on the way.

"Hey, how good are you at disarming traps?" I asked.

He titled his head curiously. "Very. Why?"

I pulled him to the kitchen and explained what Bandit had done. "Can you fix it before they kill him?"

"I can but no promises about Bandit living to see another day." Kapkan carefully pulled the fridge out and removed the last battery. "There all safe now."

I stacked the batteries up. "Thank you Kapkan. I owe you one."

"Da. No worries." He pulled out food to make a meal. "Just be extra careful. Today is April Fool's day and Bandit is always a nightmare on this day."

"Thanks for the advice." I carried the batteries back to the armory locking them away until the end of the day. I leaned on the counter thinking of how to get Bandit back.

"Hey Rose," IQ came in to place her equipment away arriving back from a mission. "How are you?"

"Good but Bandit is on a prankster warpath and I've already been shocked so I'm trying to think of a way to get him back."

She placed her rifle on the weapons rack. "Well, he does care for you more than anything so if you were to 'get hurt' or so to say, he would fall for it."

"I love the way you think."

* * *

IQ and I pulled Glaz in on the prank as he painted fake blood and burns over my body making it look very realistic. Glaz was eager to help after growing tired of Bandit's pranks. IQ decorated the Bandit's room to make it look very chaotic placing Bandit's batteries around without hooking them up. IQ's plan was to scare Bandit into thinking he did this, so he would stop using his gadgets during pranks. Doc had been forewarned about the prank and he instructed me how to lay to make my performance realistic. He even gave me a ball to put under my arm to stop my pulse for a moment incase Bandit checked.

"I think we are all set." Doc headed out to be 'strolling' the base. "I'll be close by good luck."

Glaz examined my body over and over adding small touches moving strands of my hair, adjusting my clothes and the scenery around us. "Okay I think he will buy this. IQ you get ready to start compressions while I find Bandit."

"He's going to hate me for this, but I think it will be worth it." I giggled.

IQ got down on her knees in front of me. "Agreed. Okay Glaz go find him and make it very convincing. Remember he did break your easel on the last prank day."

"Trust me devushka _(girl) _I haven't forgotten." Glaz dashed out of the room yelling for Bandit and Doc.

I took a long breath getting ready to play dead. "Don't be afraid to be rough with me it will sell it more." I said closing my eyes.

"No problem."

"Rose?!" Bandit yelled through the base and I could hear his footsteps getting louder. I slowed my breathing to almost nothing in long slow quiet breaths. I applied pressure on the ball in my armpit. It didn't take long for my fingers to go numb.

IQ's hands pushed on my chest as she 'performed' CPR in perfect rhythm. I laid limp like a ragdoll allowing her to manipulate my body. Multiple pairs of feet rushed into the room which soon erupted in chaos.

"Liebling _(darling)_?!" Bandit cried and someone, I assumed him, dropped at my head brushing his fingers over my face. "Rose, wake up baby." His voice broke.

"No pulse." Doc let go of my wrist and I let my knuckles hit the floor. "Keep on with the compressions."

"How did this happen?" Bandit demanded.

"I don't know," IQ puffed from exhaustion on my chest. "I came around the room and found her like this. I think she was putting your batteries away and she somehow got shocked really bad."

"Scheisse _(shit)_!" Bandit cursed. I could hear the worry and fear in his voice. "I'm sorry Liebling _(darling)_ please wake up. Please don't leave me. I swear I will never allow this to happen again." He laid his forehead on mine the tears dropping on my cheek. He was breaking my heart. "Please…I love you."

IQ stopped compressions and multiple hands left my body. I peeked an eye open to see them all tearing up unable to continue the prank. I knew I had to stop, or I would ruin him forever. "Do you love me enough to be nicer and more considerate with your pranks?" I asked.

Bandit snapped up looking down at me in disbelief. "Rose?"

I sat up removing the ball from under my arm and smearing Glaz's paint to show Bandit I was not harmed. "Will this convince you to stop electrocuting everyone?"

He nodded and turned to the others. "Can I have a few moments with her?" They all cleared his room leaving us alone in private. He locked the door behind them and turned to me eyes dark and threatening. He strode towards me and I backed up onto his bed trying to put space between us. He leaned on his arms on either side of my body. This was bad. I utterly pissed him off and had taken it too far. "You dare toy with my heart on April fool's day make be believe I killed you?"

"It was the only way I could convince you to stop shocking everyone." I said quietly.

He shut his eyes shaking his head. "I thought I lost you. I thought I killed you."

"I'm sorry my love." I took his face in my hands. "I didn't think I would scare you that bad."

"You have no idea how much you mean to me." The tears welled up in his dark brown eyes. "You're the one good thing in my life bringing me back into the light after everything I had done in my past. You alone give me reason to keep living, to keep fighting, to be a better man." He leaned in capturing my lips with his laying me back on the bed maneuvering over me never breaking the kiss. He laid over me and I wrapped my arms around his neck deepening the kiss. He pulled away abruptly breathing hard trying to keep his composure. "I will make you a deal. If I promise to never use my batteries in a prank, will you promise to never scare me like that again? Because I can't do that again Liebling _(darling) _I had already thought the worst." His forehead leaned on mine his body trembling over me.

"I promise." I pulled him closer letting him lay his full weight on me as I buried my face in his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"You will be." He growled before biting my neck hoisting up my shirt. "I'm going to show you how much you mean to me." His lips trailed down my neck leaving butterfly kisses over my skin as a heat built in my core. "Naughty kitten pranking me, breaking my heart." He growled leaving a hickey on my hip and I arched into him moaning his name. He came back up after leaving me breathless. "You do know that I love you more than anything in the world, that I would do anything for you?"

I nodded. "And I love you more than I'll ever be able to tell you."

His lips fell on mine softly. I opened up to him kissing him hungrily running my hands down his back pushing his waist into mine making him moan against my lips. Bandit lost all composure ripping our clothes from our bodies taking me slowly, romantically, never letting a single doubt of his love for me cross my mind.

* * *

I laid my head on his bare chest feeling the racing beat of his heart thunder under my ear. I lazily traced my finger up and down his wrist. His other arm cradled me into his side not letting an inch between us. "Dominic?" I looked up at him seeing the flash of concern in his eyes as I used his real name. "I really am sorry."

He smiled softly brushing his thumb over my cheek bone. "It's okay Liebling _(darling) _I know you didn't mean for it to go that far." He pulled me up placing a single kiss on my forehead. "Don't dwell on it anymore."

I sighed leaning into his hand the warmth of his skin warming my cheek. "I never want to lose you."

"You never will." His gruff voice made me shudder.

I maneuvered over him feeling all the sore spots of my body beginning to show. His arms laid over the small of my back. "I'm so scared something will happen to you in the field when I'm not there to watch your back. I'm afraid I'll miss out on so much with you because of our jobs." Tears pricked my eyes blurring my vision.

"What would you like for me to do my love? Tell Six to make us an exclusive team? Because you know I will never allow you on such dangerous missions."

"I don't know…" I sighed. "It's just I had a nightmare when you were on your last mission and in my dream, you never came home."

He chuckled softly brushing the tears from my eyes. "That explains why you were so emotional when I returned not sparing an inch between us." He wrapped me tight into his arms. "I tell you what, next week I will take you back to Germany and we can spend a week relaxing and having some fun. Would that help?"

I blushed at his words his hand falling from my face over the edge of the bed. "It would."

"Just so you know it's past midnight so it's no longer April Fool's day."

I tilted my head. "I wasn't doubting that you would take me."

"I know." He adjusted under me making me blush more. "I just didn't want you thinking I would trick you with my next question."

I pursed my lips confused about what he was trying to say. "Okay?"

His smile twitched as he tried to be serious for a moment. "I figured that with us being so intimate and close this moment would be okay. So, what I would like to do is take you and introduce you to my family." I nodded. "As my bride to be?" He held up a small black box with a diamond ring inside. My heart skipped a beat at the sight of him holding the ring for me brushing his thumb over my cheek. "Will you marry me Rose? I promise to make all the nightmares go away."

My lip trembled as the flood gate of emotions barreled over my self-control. I hid my face in his chest crying over him saying yes, a thousand times. He chuckled deeply wrapping me up in his arms after sliding the ring over my finger.

"I love you so much." I squealed.

"I love you too Mrs. Brunsmeier." He chuckled, and I hid my blushing face more.


	12. Glaz: Blind Date

Rainbow Six Siege Fanfiction

Glaz: Blind Date

One Shot

"Please?" Finka begged for the millionth time. "Please Skylar?"

I rolled my eyes stocking the blood draw station with tubes and more gauze. "Finka I don't do blind dates. One, because they never end well and they are awkward as fuck. Two, I'm temporarily here until we get more staff."

"But you said yourself how much you love it here." She frowned sitting in the draw chair resting her chin on her hand. "Just one date and it will be a double date. Tachanka and I will be with you. Besides, the guy I have in mind is perfect for you. He's sweet and gentle and artistic and _very _good looking."

I gramced placing the flat of tubes away in the drawer. "No Finka."

Tachanka announced his presence with a knock on the doorframe. "Are you ready moya lyubov'?"

Finka pushed herself out of the draw chair still in a pout leaning her head on the lord's chest. "Skylar won't go. She thinks she's too temporary to go on a date."

Tachanka chuckled softly, rubbing his lover's back. "Why not just join us for the fun of it, hm? No commitment, just a good time?"

I leaned on the counter crossing my arms over my white lab coat. I've been at their headquarters long enough to know when Tachanka was being sincere. But I was a volunteer from America to help get Rainbow's operation back on its feet. It has also been a while since I had a good time out on the town.

I groaned giving in knowing I would regret it. "Fine, what time will we meet up?"

Finka squealed in excitement. "Yay!" She laced her arm in mine. "You won't regret it!" She pulled me from the room. "Tachanaka meet us there around six?"

"Da, sounds good." He left heading down the opposite hall.

* * *

"Finka tells me who he is." I growled crossing my arms leaning on a lamp post outside of a restaurant.

"Nope," She walked the curb of the sidewalk balancing like a gymnast. "It's a surprise."

I rolled my eyes. "Finka tell me who he is or I'm going home."

"Names are useless when first appearances are everything." She sang.

I shivered in my grey long sleeve top that hugged my curves down to my hips. My thick black cargo pants kept me warm and hid my pistol well. My long black and silver tipped hair was down in elegant waves resting on my shoulders. I felt gorgeous but that wouldn't help if the date went horribly wrong.

Around the corner came two tall figures one I recognized as Tachanka who still had his camo pants on but traded his top for an olive green shirt and a black coat. While the other man made my heart skip a beat. His black dress shoes shined in the low street lamp lights, his black slacks gave him an old timey vibe but still very attractive as his white shirt grazed over his belt. His shoulder holster held his pistol just under his left arm and his grey fur trimmed coat added a level of excitement. He kept his head tilted low looking up through his lashes, his sky blue eyes shimmered like a predator but his smirk set me on fire with his thin trimmed beard. He even sported a 1930's style hat which was an interesting but attractive pick.

"Finka," I said quietly, the two men still out of ear shot. She came over to me with a huge grin on her face. "Is that who you set me up with?" I motioned with a slight jab of my chin.

She glanced over her shoulder before turning back to me with a wink. "Yes."

I cocked an eyebrow at her. "Okay, I take it back. You were right, thank you."

She burst into a fit of giggles as the men came over. She greeted Tachanka with a kiss and his friend with a side hug. "Skylar I would like you to meet Glaz." She introduced us.

He stepped closer offering his hand and I took it expecting a handshake. Glaz gently turned my wrist leaning down to place a kiss on the back of my hand. I felt my mouth fall open a bit before I snapped it shut trying to keep my composure. "It's very nice to meet you Skylar." He purred in a deep Russian accent.

_Oh, fuck you Finka you sneeky ass bitch knowing my one weakness. The accent. _I took a breath tilting my head so my hair fell back over my shoulders in a mesmerizing way. "The pleasure is all mine. It's a shame Finka doesn't bring her friends to the office. It's like she's been hiding you from me."

Glaz let my fingers slip from his hand with a smirk. "She doesn't like it when we embarrass her."

"Shall we?" Tachanka offered to lead the way.

Glaz held out his arm and I laced my arm through his resting my hand over his forearm as he escorted me inside. Finka allowed me to choose the place for dinner at my favorite restaurant in London that sat right on the water. It felt good to get off of base for and live the buzz of city life for a short while. The hostess sat us on the patio as the London bridge acted like our main focal point of scenery. The city lights refracted off the calm waters like sparkling fireflies dancing on the black river. Glaz held my chair for me as I sat down and he joined my side across from Tachanka. The waiter filled our glasses and sat down with a fresh loaf of bread.

The young waiter with fluffy brown hair whipped out his notebook. "Can I start you off with a few drinks? Perhaps a bottle of wine?"

They all turned to me knowing I had more experience in this place than them. I crossed my legs under the table before answering. "Just my usual Robert, sweet tea lemonade two shots of _Grey Goose_ vodka."

Robert nodded jotting down my order word for word. The others relaxed ordering their vodka on the rocks and a glass of water. Robert dashed to the bar giving us a few moments to look over the menu. My eyes floated over to the river watching the boats move along effortlessly capturing the city night in my memories.

"Skylar?" Finka called my name and I snapped out of it.

"I'm sorry what?" I blushed slightly realizing how rude I had been.

She smiled unphased. "Were you lost in details again?"

I had an act of getting lost in beautiful scenery only to go home and try to sketch them from memory. Finka often caught me staring off into space, my eyes moving over every last bit before me until she would wave her hand over my face.

"Sorry," I smiled sheepishly. "The view is the main reason this place is my favorite. I've probably drawn it about thirty times."

"You draw?" Glaz's deep voice caught my attention.

I turned to him with a soft smile. "I do. I would have to say my older brother is better at it than I am."

"What's your preferred method?"

I thought for a moment. "Probably graphite pencils. Color is not my best friend."

He cracked a crooked smile. "Why not?"

"Never comes out as perfect as I remember it. You can mix a million colors and it always fall short of what I experienced."

He smiled fully and my heart skipped a beat as he let out a low chuckle looking down at his hand resting on the table before meeting my eyes again. "Spoken like a true artist."

* * *

Glaz and I spent the whole dinner in deep conversation about our lives and the artwork we've created. After dinner Tachanka wanted some 'private time' with Finka and they turned in for the night while Glaz and I walked along the river side by side.

I balanced along a low concrete wall walking along it gracefully in the chilly night.

"When do you return to America?" He asked, walking next to me ensuring I didn't fall.

"No idea really. Whenever Hereford gets back on its feet in medical staff I guess. Doc's mission has taken him a seriously long time." I hopped down from the wall missing the closeness of him. "A part of me doesn't want to."

"Why not stay here then?" He offered. "Doc will always be on missions and we could use another set of hands like yours."

I leaned my butt on the wall thinking about that. Becoming their trauma nurse would be badass but will there be a job security with it? "I don't know if it's risky."

He scoffed with a smile. "Not as risky as what I go through."

I rolled my eyes, chuckling. "No shit. You over here being a total badass soldier while I'm at base nursing Bandit back to health."

He moved closer mere inches from me, his hands resting on my hips. "Mhm."

I looked up at him feeling the butterflies dancing inside me. His cologne smelled divine like cedarwood and amber. "You never did tell me what you specialize in." I lowered my gaze to his hands that trailed down my arms to my own lacing our fingers together.

He leaned over whispering in my ear. "You don't need to know that."

I smirked at his challenge. "Why not?"

"Because it's not important." His lips moved from my ear over my cheek hovering past my skin giving me goosebumps and my heart raced. "Just because I can hit a target from another time zone doesn't mean it will have any effect on us." He said.

He let one hand free tracing it up my arm caressing under my chin tilting me up to him meeting our eyes. His icy blue eyes held millions of stars shining inside his soul. My lips ached with the need to kiss him as I leaned closer following his leading touch. "It figures I would fall in love with a sniper."

He smirked before pulling my lips against his in a gentle kiss. My breath caught in my throat as I pushed up against him getting closer to his arms cradling my body. My arms wrapped around his neck holding him in place as I tasted the vodka on him losing myself in his kiss.

We parted breathless for a moment before needing each other this time more passionate than the last. I couldn't keep my hands off him feeling completely at his mercy of his charm but safe at the same time. Glaz pulled away laying a gentle kiss on my forehead.

He sighed. "I hate it when she's right."

I snickered knowing very well who she was talking about. "Likewise."

He wrapped his arms around me holding me tight as I laid my head on his chest, watching the street lights dance on the dark water. This turned out to be the perfect date after all.


	13. Jäger: Faster

Rainbow Six Siege Fanfiction

Jäger One Shot Faster

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Monika bounced around the room holding her phone earning several irritated and confused looks from her fellow operators. "She's coming today!" Monkia sang.

"Who is coming?" Alexander, the lord, asked.

"Blair!" Monkia nearly exploded from saying her best friend's name. Marius felt his stomach drop into an

endless pit at the sound of her name. "She's bunking with us before racing in the Isle of Mann this year as a medic! I can't wait to see her!"

Marius shifted in his seat trying to ignore his racing heart. He knew Blair well in fact he had fallen in love with the field medic from her last visit but that was years ago. He wanted to confess his love to her but she was untamed and wild letting her heart and job pull her all around the world. He knew that thrill of the job from his past traveling and making defense gadgets on ships and he knew he could never get her to stay unless she wanted to.

A distant sound of an engine roared up towards the base and Marius' nerves boiled in his stomach. Monika's face lit up and she bolted from the room heading towards the garage followed by all the operators. Marius debated for a moment but gave in to the need to see her.

They all stood in the garage and the large metal door had been rolled back letting some military vehicles visible to the rest of the world. The motorcycle's engine roared louder in a high pitch rumble as the rider came into view wearing a bright red medical helmet and her red medical bags strapped to her body like a pack mule. Her white bike slowed nearing the wide open door. The headlights looked like the glowing eyes of a beast waiting to take a bite out of you.

The large custom Kawasaki Ninja bike rolled to a stop in the garage deafening everyone's ears from the sound echoing in the hollow room before she cut the engine. Settling the bike down on its kickstand Blair dismounted the large bike and began removing her gloves in time to embrace Monkia who slammed into the medic like a freight train. The sound of laughter escaped from the helmet slightly muffled from the padding inside. Monika released Blair and she was finally able to remove her helmet shaking out her fire red hair. She set the helmet down on the bike with a smile on her face that set Marius ablaze his heart clenched in his chest, his eyes locked on her emerald green orbs that found him tucked in the back corner of the room. Her cheeks rose as she smiled wider, her freckles dusting her skin took his breath away.

The other operators squeezed their way in to greet Blair like old friends or introduce themselves as new ones. With her attention taken from Marius he slipped from the room unseen.

Blair answered every question thrown at her about her job, bike, gear and if she would join the team someday. After unloading her gear in Doc's office kindly offered by him Blair collapsed on the couch relaxing her tired muscles.

"So Blair how long will you be here with us?" Monika settled down next to her best friend.

Blair stretched before coiling herself into a ball on the couch free from her boots and riding gear. "Races start next week so I'll be around until I leave on Sunday."

"How did you two meet?" Alexander asked, taking his seat back up in the large armchair that barely fit the mountain of a man.

"Well," Blair began smiling at Monika. "During a race in Germany we had security around after an anonymous threat for a bomb they sent the GSG9 unit. Monika and I had nothing to do but bullshit for a few hours." Blair looked around. "That reminds me where did Marius go? I saw him a minute ago."

"He's probably hiding in his room working on his ADS." Elis said plopping down next to Monkia planting a kiss on her cheek. Those two had been dating for years and it always puts a smile on Blair's face seeing those two so in love.

Blair uncoild herself. "I'll go find him before he blows something up."

* * *

Elis had been right. Blair found him panning over his magpie slouched at his desk, his head in his hands. Blair's heart skipped a beat seeing his fingers run through his disheveled dirty blond hair. She knocked lightly on the door frame announcing her presence. Marius snapped up from his deep thought to find Blair standing in his door.

"Hello Marius." His name rolled off her tongue making his breath catch in his throat. She stepped into his room cautiously like a nervous lioness approaching the male lion. "What are you stressing over today?" She leaned her hip on his desk making the curves on her body stand out more.

His dark brown eyes ran over her figure several times. "Trying to increase the rounds my ADS can carry." He said calmly leaning back in his chair facing her.

A crooked smile cast over her lips. "I always did say you were a genius. So if any one could figure that out, it would definitely be you." She met his eyes and inside her heart ached wanting to tell him everything. She missed the days of them sprawled out on his floor, electronic parts scattered around them giving up on fixing his magpie and just talking about the most random things. Blair loved to ride her bike at high speeds because it made her feel like she was flying but Marius to her was like the rich earth she longs to rest on. Her eyes scanned over his face imprinting his features permanently into her memories like this was the first time seeing him.

"How long are you here for?" He cleared his throat nervously to have her full attention on him.

"Until sunday." The words sounded soloum as if she regretted leaving him.

"What about after?" His fingers traced the grain in his wooden desk, his eyes dropping from hers. "Is this the last race of the season?"

A long sigh escaped from her. "No, but I'm not assigned to anymore this year. After the Isle of Mann I'll be taking a year off after Monika begged me to."

Marius' eyes dashed up to read her face. Was she happy about the time off or was she secretly angry Monika put her in that position? But when he saw how happy she looked to have the time off he smiled too. "What are you going to do then?"

She shrugged. "No idea. I thought I'd leave that up to you. See what trouble you get us into this time." Her lips twitched until she burst into laughter that filled the room with sunlight.

He cracked a smile joining her in laughter. "I can find us some trouble."

She took a breath calming her giggles. "How have you been?"

"Alright I guess. Had been shot down on a mission several months ago and just now getting back on the field."

Her eyes watched him carefully full of worry. "What happened?"

He frowned for the moment not wanting to expose her to the nightmares of the outbreak creatures that nearly killed him. "I got shot down and they sent a few members in to extract me. I had a broken leg and a wound on my ribs."

"I bet your girlfriend was hysterical. I know I would be."

The tension in the room rose as Marius trembled slightly at her comment. "I don't have a girlfriend."

Her eyebrow rose at his answer. "Seriously? A charmer like you?"

He snickered. "I had my heart set on someone special." He picked up the pieces of his magpie putting them away letting his brain rest for the day.

Blair sat on his desk watching him move about his room. "Anyone I know of?"

Marius scoffed coming over to her standing between her legs. Inside she shuddered at his closeness while his hands roamed over her legs up to her hip. "You know her quite well actually, but no matter how much I love her I could never make her stay. I would never cage her." He slipped away from her moving back to put his tools away.

Her heart broke. Blair was sharp at hints and this one was quite clear. Marius loved her and he knew how much she loved to travel and race. She slid down from the table approaching him carefully before wrapping her arms around his stomach. She laid her head on his back sensing him tense only made the words harder to say.

"You could never cage me Marius, because how could my home be a cage? I love to race. It makes me feel like flying but in reality you're always on my mind. I love you more than I could ever describe. I took a year off to spend time with you because I miss you."

His body relaxed in her arms turning to face her. His hands captured her face in a gentle lead tilting her up to meet his eyes. He leaned in kissing her softly, hungrily, passionately like this was his last moment on earth. She fell into his kiss melting in his arms running her hands up his broad chest and into his dirty blond hair. His hand slipped from her cheek pulling her hips flush against his. She nibbled on his lower lip causing him to moan against her lips as she pulled away breathless and heated.

His thumb brushed over her sun kissed freckled cheek. "I love you too." He leaned his head on hers, feeling at peace for once in his life. If the world ended in this moment he would die a happy man knowing he got to kiss the woman of his dreams and that she loved him in return. "Stay with me please." He begged his throat knotting up from the fear of losing her, but if he let her go one more time he would never survive it. "Please stay. I hate myself for asking you to stay and give up your life for me but every time you step through that door you're already too far away."

A smile quivered on her lip. "Marius Jäger Streicher," She used his full name and call sign rolling her eyes at him. "I've already told you I'd be giving up nothing if I stayed with you. I'd be gaining my whole heart and love."

He kissed her again overwhelmed with joy whisking her up into his arms spinning her around. Blair wrapped her legs around his waist smiling as she kissed him. He laid her on his bed nuzzling into her as she ran her fingers through his hair soothing him.

"I do have a question though." She said,

"Hmm?" He hummed.

"Can I race your chopper against my bike?" She asked mischievously.

He started laughing holding her tighter. "Very well liebling but you don't stand a chance."

"I just won your heart. I think I can beat a chopper."

They both laughed together in perfect bliss.


	14. Pulse: You and Me?

Rainbow Six Siege Fanfiction

Pulse One Shot

You and Me?

My heart raced in my ears as I made my way into the bomb site room checking the shadows and corners before dropping to my knees in front of the bomb. I opened the defuser and began typing frantically on the keyboards knowing I wouldn't be here alone for long. The red thirty second timer began flashing and I closed the lid to the defuser sliding it away from me when the distinct sound of a gun clicked behind me. My hand instinctively reached for my pistol on my hip.

"Put down that gun." A familiar voice said behind me.

I tossed the gun to the side slowly raising my hands. "Jack." I nearly whispered.

"No cameras or others around. That leaves just you and me." I heard his foot shift closer to me, his body heat radiating through my clothes. I risked a glance back to see Pulse holding his pistol at me. His dark sunglasses hiding his eyes and his lips pulled at the corner of his mouth arrogantly. "You forgot to check behind you."

I rolled onto my hip kicking his gun away catching him off guard he stumbled back. I rushed him quickly disarming his pistol but his hands gripped my wrist twisting me around pinning my arm behind my back. Each turn I countered to free myself and alleviate the pressure on my shoulder felt like perfect coordinated dance moves as he followed me around the room. His dark boot caught mine and I stumbled back hitting my head on the concrete floor. Red hot pain throbbed at the back of my skull as Jack dug his elbow into my chest plate trying to pin me down. I landed a hard kick into his knee and forced my knee into his stomach. Sliding from under his control I freed myself pulling out my ankle gun to find the hostler empty.

"I taught you that." He scoffed at me.

Pulse pulled the trigger as three dummy rounds hit me in the chest knocking me back onto my tailbone. Jack stood over me placing another round near my head as it collided with the concrete white dust covering the side of my face.

I stared at him dumbfounded that with all my new training I still couldn't beat him. Jack knelt down in front of me wiping the dust from my cheek. "Your hand to hand has improved."

"But not enough to win against you." I admitted, heartbroken at my defeat.

He smirked moving closer. "Let's just say I prefer to be the protector of the situation." His gloved hand cradled behind my ear holding me still as he kissed me taking my breath away. I let him lay me back against the ground, never breaking the kiss running my hands over his shoulders. He hovered over me perfectly before pulling away slowly his nose brushing along mine lovingly. "How's your head feeling?"

My hands dropped from his shoulders to his wrists not wanting to think of my failure. "Sore. I'll have a headache before the night is over."

"Then we better finish this quickly." He pulled back and lifted me into his arms carrying me back to our dorm leaving the training area.

* * *

Laying in our shared bed with only a thin sheet covering us I traced my hand slowly up and down his chest right over his heart and sternum. His arm draped over my waist making me feel even sexier with the way his body fit all of my curves.

"Jack?"

"Hm?" He hummed deeply.

"Will I ever get as good as you?"

His hand slid through my hair gently massaging the sore spot on the back of my head. "One day with a lot of practice but you've come a long way in a few short months. It's making it easier knowing you can defend yourself while I'm gone." He placed a kiss on the top of my head.

"If I'm never going into the field why are you training me like one of your teammates?" I moved to fully lay over him. The cooler air out of his touch chilled my naked backside.

He smirked that crooked smile that made me blush every time. "It keeps me sharp and keeps it interesting for your training."

I rolled my eyes. "Jack, I'm your girlfriend, not a military operative. Why am I training so hard?"

His hands shifted down my body resting on the small of my back. "Because I worry what could happen to you if the people we fight end up finding you. Like I said I like to be the protective one in this situation but I can't protect you as much as I would like too."

I nestled under his chin relaxing in his arms.

"And," His hand traced over my ribs leaving goosebumps in their wake down to my lower stomach. "One day...I hope it won't just be you and I."

I couldn't help but smile knowing how he longed to soon have kids of our own when he finished his work here in London and we could return home in America. "But that would require you to marry me." I countered.

He hugged me tighter. "When I find that perfect ring I won't hesitate to drop to one knee and ask you to marry me."

I kissed his bare chest, his heart beating strongly under my lips. "You mean when Six gives you time to ask and marry me?"

"Exactly."

I slid up to meet his eyes resting my hand over his heart. "A well trained tango is able to stay cool, keep calm. Their heart rates can be seventy to a hundred beats per minute. Let's see if you can keep it that calm by the time I'm done." I said, mocking his training speech. I kissed him leaving a smile on his face only for him to switch the playing field and take the reins throughout the night.


	15. Thermite: Discovered

Rainbow Six Siege Fanfiction

Therminte: Discovered

One Shot

Jordan woke up still groggy from the night before. He grabbed his sweats and tossed them on the bathroom counter before stepping into the shower filling the room with steam. He kept his head under the water. The hangover made the drops of water feel like mortar rounds firing off into his brain. He braced his arms on the slick tiled wall before washing himself of the grime and sweat leftover from his excotic night. He turned the dial shutting off the roaring water and dried himself with an overly plush towel. Pulling his pants on he stepped out of the bathroom rubbing the towel through his short black hair. His blue eyes looked up to his bed where wrapped in the tan sheets was the reason for his hangover and exhaustion.

Her long brown hair lay spread out on his pillow, her curved body curled around where his body once laid, and the tan sheets wrapped around her ankles exposing her naked body. He took a long breath calming himself at the sight of his beautiful girlfriend. They had been dating a few months but last night she fully committed herself to him multiple times. His eyes roamed her body finding a small black rose on her right thigh on the side of her elegant leg. He came over laying in the bed next to her brushing back the covers to see her tattoo. He smiled at the thought of her wildside embedding her skin with black ink and also his scarred hand on her silky skin. His fingertips brushed over the raised designs in her skin uncovering the tattoo fully. At first he didn't understand the roses in a diamond shape as if they had grown that way until the bird with spread wings sent a cold shrill through his veins.

His body locked into place at the memory of that symbol from his days in the FBI. His heart skipped a beat as the raging burn of betrayal filled his mind. The nightingales were an elite mercenary force he had been tracking for years. Now he had a member in his own bed.

He withdrew his hand snarling at the thought of the woman who he loved planning to kill him. He paced the room trying to find a solution but the thoughts of him slipping up on the job clouded his mind. How could he be so careless? How did he not see the mark last night? He must have been too drunk to notice. Too infatuated to care about her body except for one thing. Having her. She had smiled, kissed and even swore she loved him but was that all a ruse? Was he her target?

Outraged he ran his fist through the wall crying out waking Nikita in a fight or flight moment. She bolted up right in the bed holding the sheets up covering her nakedness.

"Jordan what is it?" She asked with a breathless heart pounding sensation in her chest. Her hazel eyes were wide with fear as he turned to her in a snarl. "Jordan?" She got up wrapping the blanket around her approaching her boyfriend. "Baby what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" He mocked. "You're what's wrong!"

Nikita took a half step back at first but brushed off his comment from a nightmare. Her hands brushed over the burns on his wrists. "Baby talk to me what did I do?" Her calm voice only angered him more.

How dare she play coy with him when she lied to him for months? When she slept with him and plagued his mind! "What did you do?" His voice increased, hurting her ears. "You lied to me!"

She scoffed at him with a smile. "Lied to you? About what?"

He launched at her pinning her to the bed on her side. She shrieked in surprise but did not fight back as his hand wrapped around both her wrists. He hiked the blanket up her waist revealing her tattoo. "About this! You lied to me about who you are! You hid this from me and said you love me! While all this time making me fall for you getting inside my head you marked me as a target! Did you honestly think I would never find out? Did you not know how I spent years hunting you nightingales down?" He snarled.

Nikita's heart skipped a beat frozen in fear. How did he know about them? She trembled in his arms, tears filling her eyes at the monster her lover had become. His rage filled him to the core and all she could see was the blood in her file of the people she killed. Her head dropped, her eyes closed and her tears began to fall.

Jordan's hands eased his grip on her as he stepped back. "So it's true. You're one of them…" He whispered. His heart shattered at the thought of the woman he wanted to marry, to have a family with, turned out to be a cold blooded killer. "How could you?"

She wept on his bed from the snapping sensation of her heart. The one man who she would give her life for, who could see no wrong in those he cared for, had marked her a monster.

He leaned his back against the bedroom wall running his hands over his face. His eyes landed on his nightstand where his gun and handcuffs laid. He had to take her in. He had to do his job. He sighed picking up her clothes and ordered her to dress.

She sniffled knowing he was kicking her out of his life and all she wanted to do was rot away into nothing. Once clothed she wiped the tears from her face only to feel the cold metal of the handcuff bite into her wrists. She looked up at him shocked.

"What are you doing?" Her voice crackled from the tears.

Jordan's eyes faded over into the operator and soldier he had become over the years. "I'm taking you into Rainbow."

"What?" Her lip quivered as she sat on the bed defeated. "You think I'm still a part of them?" He didn't answer her as he crossed his arms listening to her confession. "Six years ago I was picked up and put into a program against my will learning how to become a mercenary. There were about twenty of us that were kidnapped into the program and trained. If you fail they walked them down the long hall and...we never saw them again. Three years ago I managed to fake my death and escape during a bomb mission. I lingered closer to the site when it detonated and vanished as if I had been vaporized. Since then I have been on the run."

"How many did you kill?" He asked his voice dark and deep.

Her eyes met his. "How many did you?"

He blinked at her, thrown off by her question. "I did mine for my job. I had to kill people that endangered the peace this country had fought for years to keep."

"I was never told anything about my targets so how does that make me any different?" She pleaded in her eyes for him to believe her that life she lived was no longer the woman in front of him. "You said you were a marine and an FBI swat both hired by the U.S but so was my unit. By multiple countries. How is that fair for you to judge me?"

"Because I was a soldier not a rouge." He growled.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh I'm sorry mister perfect. Mr military and college and FBI. My apologies, I didn't get the same upbringing!"

"You still lied to me." His eyes narrowed.

"I protected you." She held his gaze no matter how much it hurt to look into his eyes and only see hatred. "I protected you because I love you Jordan. More than anything in the world."

He scoffed breaking eye contact. "Bullshit Nikita. You lied to save your own skin."

"You don't believe me, do you? After last night you honestly think that was a set up? After everything I told you about being so reserved of a person that until now I saved myself for the man who I thought loved me? But apparently I chose wrong. You don't forgive those you love...you only forgive those who fit your perfect American dream."

He heard enough and pulled her from the room shoving her into his truck heading straight for Six's office. Nitikia didn't even bother to fight back.

* * *

Kapkan stopped typing and turned to Jordan with sorrowful eyes. They all knew Nikita or at least they thought they did. "Jordan, once I send this alert and they think she's alive there will be no place safe enough to hide her. They will kill her."

Jordan didn't even look at his comrade as he watched her through the hidden wall. Her head lay on her arms as she curled up in the metal chair hands cuffed to the interrogation table. His mind wanted to end the case but his heart replayed last night over and over. Especially the moment of her laying in his arms as he brushed her hair from her face and the moment sparked in his mind that the next day he would find a ring and marry her.

"Hold off on the email Kapkan." Harry, also known as Six, ordered. He approached the veteran operator looking into the same room. "I've inspected her files and the lie detector came back with her story to be true. She escaped Jordan even if it took her longer than we would have hoped to preserve her innocence. But you have to keep in mind that not all members of Rainbow are as innocent as you."

Jordan leaned on the window seal lowering his eyes to the floor. "She still hid that from me."

"Kind of like how Fuze hid his redacted mission from us?" Kapkan got up to come over to his comrade. "How Bandit used to sell drugs and kill people? How Caveria won't tell us her full past? Or how about the fact that I had to take innocent lives in Belsan as well as terrorist lives? Each organization is filled with nightmares and guilty parties no matter the country they come from. The abused and used deserve our pity not our scorn."

Jordan sighed knowing Kapkan was right. He lost his cool and panicked when he should have acted like a well trained operative getting to the bottom of her past. He pushed off the window and headed for Nikita. "Delete the email."

* * *

Hours later, the door opened as Jordan came into the room uncuffing her from the table. Nikita watched him carefully waiting for his next move. He knelt in front of her pulling her hands into his.

He couldn't meet her eyes. "Six has offered you immunity for exchange of the nightingales hideout."

"So my life is another bargaining chip?" She pulled her hands from his. "I don't care about the nightingales but this is not a life worth living having your hatred instead of love. You had better just notify them or send me to death row." Her voice was cold and broken. The trust he had gained shattered over his inability to keep calm.

He met her eyes. "Do you still love me like you said last night?"

She searched his eyes for any tricks or traps but she admitted her feelings regardless of the consequence. "More than life itself."

His eyes dropped low. "I honestly don't give a damn if you give the information up or not. The only thing I really care about is getting back to how we were. I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you for how I reacted, but you have to give me some credit. You scared the living shit out of me. You're not the first encounter I've had with them and I honestly thought you were there to kill me but that was my mistake. Please Nikita forgive me." He kissed her hands slowly over each knuckle, his blue eyes never leaving hers.

She saw the love and regret filled his eyes washing away his hatred and doubt he had for her. She sniffled uncurling from the chair leaning closer to him. "I promise to forgive you if you promise to accept me for who I am and for who you fell in love with. That person who they made me into is gone. It was never me and I never wanted that life. All I ever wanted was to find a good man and settle down but they stole that from me and ruined it with you."

"I wouldn't be so sure." He smirked.

She tilted her head in confusion as he dug for something in his pocket. He opened her hand and paced a small metal item closing her fingers around it. "What-"

"I love you Nikita more than you could ever imagine. I can see past everything you've been through if you promise to be with me forever?"

He released her and she uncoiled her fingers to find a diamond engagement ring in her palm. She gasped, her breath hitching in the back of her throat as she looked in utter shock. "Jordan I…" She covered her mouth before the tears came in full force. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in for a kiss never letting an inch between them. She kissed him over and over again as if her soul fed off his touch.

He pulled her away leaning his head on hers, nervous of her answer. "Is that a yes?"

She slipped the ring on her finger a perfect fit. "Yes, it is."

He lifted her into his arms kissing her a million times. She clung to his broad shoulders feeling him hold her put her shattered heart back together piece by piece.


	16. Bandit: Prank War

Rainbow Six Siege

One Shots

Bandit: Prank War

"Sage," Blitz's voice called from behind me. "What are you doing?"

My arms shook as I balanced the bucket of neon green paint that I purchased from Glaz on top of the doorframe. "Playing a prank on Bandit." I said, stretching further up on my tip toes. "See for the past few days I've been monitoring Bandit's schedule and here in a few minutes he will return from the shooting range through this door. When he opens it, the bucket will fall and dump paint on him." Once the bucket was settled I backed away relieving the tension in my toes and calves.

Blitz had his head in his hands shaking his head back and forth. "Why are you doing this?"

I grinned mischievously. "I thought it would be the perfect way to get even."

Blitz sighed heavily. "Sage please stop this prank war with him. It's been over a week with you two going back and forth."

I settled on the couch taking in the perfect view to watch this go down. Of course I was smart enough to have an escape plan. "So? It's fun and besides no one is getting hurt."

"You will be. After he finds out that you were the one who covered him in paint." Blitz's tone became very strained with worry. "I'd hate to see him seriously pissed at you. Bandit can hold a grudge pretty well."

"Tell that to him when he hung all my bras on the flagpole in the color pattern of the German flag." I growled. "Tachanka nearly pissed himself laughing."

"And where did the paint come from? You better not have gotten anyone else involved." Blitz scolded me. "We're having a hard time enough with Doc and Lion not to mention Ela and Zofia already at war."

I waved a hand in front of Blitz dismissing him. "I purchased the paint from Glaz who went into town to buy the right kind for me so that it will wash out. Besides, the Spestnaz play pranks on each other all the time and with Bandit before. I always think one step ahead so no unit wars will happen. Relax Blitz and enjoy the show."

I heard the front door slam shut and footsteps come down the hall. I scooted to the edge of the couch ready to run when Bandit arrived. A sliver flash of yellow in the doorway passed over the dark hallway before Bandit pushed open the door and the paint landed right on his helmet covering his head to waist in neon green paint. I pursed my lips together trying to hold in my laughter as Blitz stood with his mouth open like a fish.

Bandit lifted his face shield slowly before scanning over the room with his brown eyes that landed on me. He held his MP7 loosely in one hand, smearing the paint from his chest with the other, while grinding his teeth with the worst death glare I've ever seen.

Blitz immediately broke into explanation of his innocence in fear for his life. Bandit barked a German order at him and Blitz shut up slowly turning to me terrfied he was about to witness a murder. A ball of nerves boiled up in my stomach and I helplessly started giggling knowing I was dead meat.

"Bandit you're home." I smiled sheepishly. "You look good in that color. It brings out the seriousness in your eyes." I slowly got to my feet backing up to my exit.

Bandit prowled towards me handing his MP7 to Blitz without breaking eye contact.

"You know I have to um...go." I started shaking nervously. "Harry wants me to file some reports before lunch." I bluffed.

"You're dead." Bandit growled.

I let out an ear piercing scream before bolting down the hall with Bandit hot on my heels. I blindly ran through the base pushing past operators and staff members. I rounded a corner nearly losing my footing and slammed into the wall. I looked where I had come from to see a neon green blur of rage barreling towards me and I started screaming again. I took off towards the Russian training grounds outside with the fall air nipping at my bare skin.

"Tachanka!" I screamed for dear life seeing the 'lord' watching over his unit training on the obstacle course. Tachanka turned towards us taking in the scene that was racing towards him and burst into laughter. "Help!" I begged before launching up a telephone post that had two thick wires strung between it and the next post. I clung on the obstacle for dear life.

Bandit stood at the bottom of the post glaring up at me, his helmet long gone. "Come down here Sage." He growled.

Glaz who was on the next obstacle course burst into a fit of laughter. "That's not really your color Bandit!" He laughed.

"You're going to need to come down sooner or later Sage!" Bandit crossed his arms waiting patiently.

I looked around my surroundings for an escape and being a staff member of Rainbow I wasn't trained in these obstacles. Not to mention my fear of heights I had forgotten in my panic. I clung to the wooden post feeling the cold wood bite into my palms. My head spun from the vertigo and tears pricked my eyes as fear overwhelmed me. "I can't." I said quietly leaning my head against the post.

"Sage?" Bandit's tone changed. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "I don't know how to get down." I admitted feeling the blush of humiliation wash over me. "I'm scared of heights."

"Hang on Liebling," Bandit said calmly. "I'm coming to get you."

Tachanka came over leaning his back against the post and lifted Bandit up towards me.

My boots balanced on the slick wire as I dug my nails into the post. A warm gloved hand brushed over my cheek roughly. "It's alright Liebling, I'm here."

I shook my head. "No, you'll let me fall to get even."

Bandit moved around balancing on the wire. "Never Liebling. I would never hurt you. Now come here and give me your hand." He reached out towards me and I declawed one hand placing it in his gloved one. "Now Tachanka is going to help you down. Use the post like a ladder and turn around towards it." I did as he instructed. "Now crouch down and let one leg out straight.

"I'll fall." I whined as the tears came faster.

Bandit shook his head. "No you won't I promise." His hand moved up my forearm gripping it tight as I lowered down to the ground.

A large hand gripped leg and I yelped.

"It's just me Sage." Tachanka encouraged. As I lowered further his hands traced up my body supporting my weight before lowering me to the ground. Once my feet touched the ground I nearly collapsed from exhaustion. "Easy Sage." Tachanka steadied me.

Bandit jumped down coming over to me. "Are you alright?"

I nodded wrapping my arms around myself, shivering in the cold. "I'm sorry." I admitted shamelessly.

Bandit smiled softly, the paint already dried on his coat. "That's alright. We can call it even now." He shrugged off his coat and draped it around me. "I'll take it from here. Thank you Tachnkana."

"No problem." The 'lord' smiled. "What on earth were you thinking, Sage? Climbing something you knew you couldn't get down from?"

I dug my toe into the ground like a child feeling utterly humiliated. "I've had an act for doing stuff like that when I get scared ever since I was little. The first time I climbed my dresser and it tipped over landing on me when I was three."

They all looked at me surprised.

"Well," Tachanka placed a large hand on my shoulder. "No more climbing for a while. If you would like to join us for training perhaps we could teach you to handle your fear and how to get down from places like that?"

I nodded. "I'll definitely think about it. See if Harry approves."

"You leave that part up to us." Tachanka waved us off. "Now get inside. Bandit take a shower you smell like paint." He teased.

Bandit grumbled at him in German before guiding me inside.

"You're not mad?" I asked, still nervous.

He pulled me closer tucking me under his arm. "Nein, more surprised you came up with such a good idea."

I shivered again. "I'm sorry. I had Glaz make sure the paint would wash out so I didn't ruin anything of yours."

The corner of his mouth pulled up in a proud smile. "Very clever."

* * *

I sat curled up on Bandit's bed holding a cup of hot chocolate that warmed my fingertips perfectly. Bandit came into the room with his freshly washed coat completely spotless from the neon paint. He dropped the coat over my shoulders before sitting next to me, his back against the wall.

"How long have you been planning that prank?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Two days. I watched your routine to make sure I timed it right. I didn't want to end up drenching the wrong person in paint."

He started chuckling, the deep sound echoing in his chest made my stomach flutter. "I could imagine pure hell for you if it landed on Caviera."

I shuddered at the thought. Her interrogation skills were something else. "Thanks for being on time today."

"Thanks for making my day." He said, before placing a kiss on my cheek. My face burned feeling the ghost of his lips there. Bandit set my cup on the nightstand before snuggling me against him as the rain poured against the window. I shivered and he tucked his blanket around us as I listened to the steady beat of his heart. He rested his cheek against my hair watching the rain with me. "Just wait and see what I have in store for you next week Liebling."

I inhaled a shriek of fear making him laugh a menacing chuckle.


End file.
